Cause We Belong Together
by EmilyGleek-Finchel-Fan
Summary: - I've Changed The Title Of My Story It Used To Be - My Very Own & First FINCHEL Fan Fiction      -   Finn Is Dating Quinn But He Still Loves Rachel. Rachel Starts Dating Puck Which Infuriates Finn Who Then Wants Her Back But Has Yet To Break Up With Quinn. Story Will Explain Better, Story Is Better Than Summary -  R&R Please - Rating Changed To - T
1. Chapter 1

_**My Very Own Fan Fiction Story [Finchel] – **_

SUMMARY:-

**Finn Is Dating Quinn But He Still Loves Rachel, They All Attend A Party Where Rachel Gets Drunk & Spends The Entire Night Making Out With Puck Who She Then Begins Dating Even Though She's Still Crazy In Love With Finn But She Tries Hard To Make Her Feelings For Finn To Move To Puck When They Begin Getting Serious. But Finn's Jealousy Over Puck & Rachel Become Too Much To Control The Night Of The Prom After That Night Quinn & Finn Break-Up & Finn Tells Rachel That He Is Still Completely In Love With Her But Will She Choose Him Or Will She Stay With Puck.**

**_BTW – In My Story Although It's Kind Of Like It's Set In Season Two I've Changed It A Little Though Making It So That Lauren Zizes Isn't In The Glee Club. But Blaine & Kurt Are In McKinley Together Too. Also The Warblers Aren't Really Mentioned._**

**_THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO PLEASE REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW WHETHER IT'S GOOD OR NOT SO GOOD. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE._**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own & I Apoligize In Advance If I Make Any. _**

**_**I DON'T OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY IT'S JUST A FAN FICTION.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

_Rachel walked down the hall way slowly hugging her books to her chest tightly the hall was full with other students but she didn't take much notice to them when she noticed a bright colourful large poster to her right on the wall which caused her to stop in her tracks she looked at the poster which pictured her beloved Finn hugging Quinn with the bold writing underneath the picture which read 'Vote Quinn Fabray & Finn Hudson As This Year's Prom King & Queen'. Obviously Rachel shouldn't have been surprised by what she read but seeing the picture of them just broke her heart as she thought to herself "They look so perfect and happy together..." she didn't realise that her eyes where giving away how much it hurt until a tear drop fell onto her one arm which was still hugging her books to her chest, she then lifted her one hand from the books to her face brushing the tears which ran down her cheeks away quickly before she turned on her heel and carried on down the hall way stopping at her locker she unlocked and opened it before shoving her books in, she then closed it jumping just slightly when she saw Puck stood next to her. _

_She let out a shocked gasp and then chuckled slightly,_

"_Sorry my hot little Jewish-American princess didn't mean to scare yah" Puck said with a smirk, _

"_It's ok Noah, Did you want something?" She asked him smiling at him, hoping he hadn't witnessed her getting upset by the poster she just saw. _

"_Well I hear that your dad's are out of town for the weekend leaving you home alone-"_

_She cut him off by blurting out "I know where this is going and I think a party is just what I need" _

_Puck grinned at what she had just said but of course he was shocked at the fact that she didn't need to be persuaded like last time, "Well I'll pick up the booze so we won't have to break into your dad's liquor cabinet like last time."_

_Rachel nodded and smiled before she added "Only tell the guys In The Glee Club About It Like Last Time Though Ok." She stated knowing she would need to clarify that not wanting all the football jocks or anyone she didn't actually know there of course it would be more fun if it was just everyone from the Glee club like last time. Puck nodded his head still grinning at Rachel as they began to walk towards the choir room together discussing what drink he should pick up. _

_Finn looked up noticing the door to the choir room open seeing Rachel and Puck walk in together talking and laughing together he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy rush through him although he was with Quinn he couldn't deny the fact that he was still in love with Rachel but he loved Quinn too maybe not quite as much as he loved Rachel but he still wanted to be with Quinn to try and fix things between them after the whole baby thing from last year he and Quinn were different people now and he wanted so bad to feel for Quinn what he had always felt for Rachel but he hadn't been very successful of course he'd never admit that out loud so he'd was trying hard to push his feelings for Rachel deep down and concentrate on his relationship with Quinn, which had been working quite well for him until he witnessed Rachel with Puck but he wasn't about to jump to conclusions it probably didn't mean anything._

_After a few moments of him watching Rachel and Puck who were talking to Santana, Brittney, Sam, Kurt, Blaine & Mercedes he noticed them all getting excited that was when he felt Quinn take his hand pulling him up off his seat and over to them to find out what they were talking about followed by Tina, Mike & Artie._

_Rachel smiled at the rest of the Glee club members when she repeated what she had told the others._

"_Hey guys so my Dad's are out of town all weekend so I'm going to have another Party Tonight but this time Noah is going to pick up the alcohol on his way over I promise there will be a lot of alcohol and just like last time I'm only inviting you guys so you all in?" She asked with a smile as they all said 'Yeah' in unison which made them all laugh together it was when the door to the choir room opened that they all stopped laughing seeing Mr Schuester walk into the room he was talking to someone on his cell phone which gave Rachel the chance to say "Everyone Come Over At 7pm" She stated before they all walked over to the chairs and sat down. _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Rachel looked herself over in the mirror on her wall which was the full length of the wall from ceiling to the floor and the width of the mirror was about the same as the chest of draws next to it. Kurt and Blaine had come over to Rachel's at 5pm so that Kurt could help Rachel get ready for the party he had chosen what she was to wear and he had done her hair and allowed Rachel to take care of her own make up, she stood looking at the result which took two hours and 6 dresses to get right, She and Kurt had finally agreed on a dress with thin straps which covered the straps of her bra. The dress wasn't too revealing, the top part which was fitted around her breast area right around to her back was black with black sequins over it, but where the dress fell loose from a little under her bra down to just above her knee was just plain black material, she also wore black low healed strappy sandals which meant her toe nails -which were painted a sparkling silver just like her finger nails- where visible, her make-up was very minimal she had just applied black eye liner and black mascara and she put on some clear lip gloss which had made her lips look a little more plump than they usually looked and finally Kurt had loosely curled her long brunette locks with her straighteners, leaving her bangs straight covering her forehead to the top of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. _

_She admired just how beautiful she looked in the mirror when Kurt spoke, "Well what do you think? You haven't spoken since you looked in that mirror." He asked her with a worried look thinking that she was silent because she hated it, Rachel's blank expression then changed completely when she smiled widely turning towards Blaine and Kurt who were sat on her bed watching her, "I love it! I look pretty amazing huh? Thank you so much Kurt!" she exclaimed smiling at them twirling around which made the dress flare out but not showing her underwear, _

_"You're Welcome and Miss Berry You look gorgeous!" Kurt Exclaimed with a huge smile, "I agree Rachel you really do look gorgeous, If I wasn't gay and completely in love with someone then I'd defiantly try my luck with you" Blaine said smiling at her before looking over at the clock on her bedside table seeing that it was officially 7pm on the dot getting up off the bed he walked towards the door with Rachel and Kurt following._

_When they got to the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang twice Rachel then told Kurt and Blaine to go down to the room in the basement where they had hung out the last time she had hosted a Party and she also told them to put on some music._

_Once Kurt and Blaine were out of sight Rachel then walked over to the front door turning the door knob opening the door revealing Puck she smiled at his immediate reaction to appearance, he stood there just staring at her for a few moments before he could finally get a word out._

"_W-Wow Rach you look stunning!" he said following it with a grin, _

"_Thank You Noah. You look pretty great yourself." She said chuckling a little before she carried on "Did you get all the drink we need?" She asked him._

_Nodding before he reached for a small white plastic bag handing it too her she looked inside and saw a bottles of vodka, whiskey and two bottles tequila along with some limes, she laughed a little taking note that although all of the bottles had very high alcohol volumes she worried they wouldn't be enough of course her worry was soon over when Puck then walked to his truck quickly she then noticed that Mike was stood at the rear of his truck and Tina was walking up the path and in through Rachel's front door she smiled and took the bag from Rachel before making her way down to the basement area just like last time. Rachel's eyes watched as Mike and Puck began making their way up the path to her house quickly holding either side of a large Beer Keg she moved out of the way of the front door quickly as they walked one at a time enabling them to bring the keg in, "Where to Rach?" Puck asked. _

_Rachel immediately answered "Down to the basement where we had the party last time." She said with a smile, before she moved back to the door about to close it when she heard Mercedes and the rest of her friends walking up her path "Hold the door girl!" Mercedes called out Rachel kept it open and smiled warmly as everyone complimented how great she looked, of course her attention had been drawn to Finn who was staring openly at her if his mouth had been open she was sure that he would be dribbling from it Quinn had noticed him staring at Rachel and this caused her to elbow him in the ribs which made him let out a sharp gasp of pain he looked at Quinn before he carried on walking through the door he stopped once inside the house, and watched until Quinn had turned the corner and made her way down the stairs before he dared to speak to Rachel, "Hey Rach, Y-you...look beautiful." He stuttered slightly and smiled at her which she returned before she spoke back "Thank you that's so sweet. You look handsome." She told him in a quiet voice just loud enough for him to hear her._

_Finn smiled at her and began to make his way towards the basement where there was now music playing she watched him walk away before she closed the front door turning towards the stairs walking down them into the basement where everyone had began filling up the red plastic cups which she had taken down into the basement earlier on that day ready for the party of course Puck was filling up everyone's cups when he saw Rachel walking down the stairs he'd picked up a cup and filled it for her passing her the cup when she walked over towards him she smiled and took it, sipping some of the beer before moving over to Mercedes, Sam & Artie who were over by the CD player looking through the many CD's stacked at the side of the Player trying to decide what to play next Mercedes finally chose a CD which played music they could all dance too pressing play the first song on the CD was a remixed version of Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing' which had gotten Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Brittney and Mike all dancing around the room._

_After two hours of dancing and drinking and doing shots they were all pretty drunk except for Finn as always he was the designated driver; he had spent most of the night watching Rachel who had been dancing with Kurt at first but now that she was pretty drunk she was being held up by Puck and the two of them kept whispering into each other's ears and laughing it was killing Finn to witness this but thankfully he was sober so he was able to keep up the facade he used to hide his jealousy which was eating away at him but what he was about to witness between the woman he loved and his so called best friend would threaten to make him lash out at Puck. _

_Rachel's arms wrapped tightly around Puck's neck as she looked into his eyes as best she could since she the two of them had been constantly swaying back and forth because they were both very drunk Puck had been telling Rachel how much he 'liked' her all night long even before they had gotten as drunk as they were now and for the first time in a long time she found herself not thinking about Finn, it was when Puck had said "I really want to kiss you right now..." In a slightly slurred voice that Rachel finally gave in to lust and she moved onto her tip toes so she could press her lips against his as she kissed him softly feeling him respond to her kiss immediatly, she then pulled away a little and giggled slightly as she looked at Puck who was grinning at her, he slid his hands from her waist to her lower back holding her closer to him as they just stood staring at one another. _

_Finn clenched his fists trying hard to contain his anger he wanted more than anything to punch Puck but he held himself back not just because of Quinn, but because he knew he had no right to interfere after all he had moved on before Rachel had and it was selfish of him to want her to remain single. _

_He finally tore his eyes away from them and tried to focus on what Quinn was doing at the moment she Santana and Brittney were dancing in the corner of the room together Finn then got up off the couch where he was sitting alone and made his way to Quinn he figured that there had to be some way to take his mind off of Rachel and Puck. So he wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist from behind and kissed the top of her left shoulder feeling her relax into his arms he smiled slightly feeling Quinn begin to turn in his arms to face him, she wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as she kissed his lips softly feeling him kiss her back she smiled into the kiss and pulled back just a little bit as she looked at him._

"_What's gotten into you?" She asked him in a hushed tone;_

"_Can't a guy just want to hold and kiss his beautiful girlfriend?" he said not expecting a answer since the question had been rhetorical. Smiling as his eyes remained looking into hers it was clear that Quinn was just a drunk as the rest of their friends but unlike the last time they were here she wasn't being the 'Angry Drunk'. _

_The rest of the night had turned out to be a completely awesome night for everyone except Finn, it killed him watching as Rachel and Puck spent the rest of the night making out and since Quinn had been drunkenly talking with Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Brittney & Artie_ -when the couple's weren't making out that was-. _ Kurt & Blaine spent the night either dancing or drinking they hadn't exactly been making out all night but Finn had thought that was because neither of them could stop dancing long enough to actually make out and Santana and Sam had spent the night arguing or just talking, it wasn't until maybe 10:30pm that Rachel had stopped sucking face with Puck for a while to move onto the couch next to Finn and on the other side of her Puck was sat with his arm draped around Rachel hugging her to him, Finn couldn't help but wonder if Rachel had been doing it on purpose to make him jealous, well if that was the reason then it was working; although he wouldn't admit that to her or to anyone all he could do was sit and pretend to just be cool with his ex-girlfriend and his best friend. _

_As it came to the end of the evening and everyone began to leave Rachel's place, Puck had stayed with Rachel to make sure she was ok before he left they stood in the doorway Rachel waved and said her 'goodbyes' to everyone with Puck still helping her to stay on her feet once everyone had cleared out he and Rachel had walked up the staircase of her house towards her bedroom. Once they were inside her room Puck helped to get into bed taking off her shoes and covering her once her head hit the pillow Rachel's eyes had closed, but she was still awake when she felt Puck kiss her lips softly she thought to herself 'he's been so sweet to me tonight' the thought made her smile as she whispered "Thanks..." slurring the 's' causing Puck to chuckle to himself before he'd whispered back "You're welcome Rach, See you tomorrow." _

_He then began to stand up straight stumbling to back slightly when he felt Rachel grasp his arm making him look at her seeing her eyes were slightly open, when she asked in a louder voice than before, "Will you stay with me Noah?..." she asked him as she moved over making room for him to get into her bed next to her. Puck nodded his head while answering; "Sure I will" he kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed next to her feeling her move into his arms resting her head on his chest he wrapped his arm around her hugging her to him tightly while they both drifted off to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced. **_

_**Thank You To Everyone Who Has Read & Reviewed It Means So Much To Me! 3 **_

_**Here's Chapter Three I Hope It's Ok. **_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

_The next morning Rachel had began to wake up slowly when she felt that she was laying in bed with him she was still led on his chest like when she had fallen asleep she finally opened her eyes to look up at the still sleeping Puck, she looked down quickly to make sure she was still fully clothed which made her relax as she led back against his chest again and relaxed glad that she hadn't allowed herself to have sex (for the first time ever) with him last night it was odd though to think that she had been led in a bed all night with Noah Puckerman and woke up with her virginity still very much hers. _

_After a few minutes of lying in his arms she began to move out of his arms trying not to wake him in the process, but just as she had sat up placing her bare feet on the ground ready to stand up she heard his groggy voice "Morning Princess..." followed by a manly yawn, she smiled and then turned towards him as he rubbed his eyes for a moment then he looked at her and adjusted himself so that he was holding his upper torso up leaning on his elbow grinning a little at her when she spoke "Morning Noah, Thank you for not leaving me last night..." She said in a low tone just in case Puck too had the head ache which was starting to make itself known to her._

_Puck's grin melted into a small smile at what she had just said, "no need to thank me Beautiful glad you asked cause I was way too drunk to have found my way home last night" he said his smile widening when she had laughed a little at what he'd just said. _

_After a few minutes of casual chit chat and telling each other what they could remember of last night, while still sat on Rachel's bed she heard her ringtone she looked around for her phone hearing the muffled tone meaning she must have dropped it last night she got up quickly following the music picking up the sheets of her bed which made the music become a lot clearer now she dropped the sheets on the floor and picked up her phone looking at who was calling the small screen lit up with the name 'Kurt 3' she immediately pressed the green button on her phone accepting the call holding the phone to her ear. _

"_Hello" she said slightly breathlessly from looking for the phone_

"_Hey Diva, How are you feeling this morning?" Kurt asked her in a slightly groggy voice,_

"_I'm not too bad actually I guess I'm getting the hang of this drinking thing" she said laughing a little before she carried on "How about you? Last I remember you was being carried through my door by Finn" She said smirking a little as she remembered that scene when he answered her._

"_Well I won't be drinking again anytime soon that's for sure" he said his voice a little stronger now, Rachel laughed a little when she heard Puck's voice from behind her "Hey is it cool if I make a cup of coffee?" She answered him quickly "Yeah help yourself" she smiled a small smile when he spoke again "Do you want one?" She nodded watching as he left her in the room alone. _

_When Kurt spoke again it had a lot more energy than before behind it "Oh my god! Rachel Berry was that Noah Puckerman I just heard?" _

_Rachel laughed slightly when she answered "Yes it was and before you even ask. No! I did not do anything with him, he just stayed because I was so drunk" she told him in a slightly hushed tone not wanting puck to hear her. _

"_Noah Puckerman stayed with you and didn't try anything at all?" He asked her in disbelief, "I'm dead serious he was the perfect Gentleman" She said, smiling to herself, _

"_Wow, well he must really like you. And my advice is to go for it girl." Kurt said in a slightly less shocked tone; "Really? I mean it might upset Finn..." She said instantly regretting saying that to Kurt who answered without hesitation "I know he's my step-brother and I love him an' all but you're my best friend and I'm saying this as your best friend, move on Rachel, Finn didn't worry about your feelings when he and Quinn got back together. You have as much right to be happy as he does." He told her in the kindest way he could._

_Rachel took in what Kurt had just told her of course she still felt a pang of jealousy and hurt when she heard Finn and Quinn's name or saw them together but last night when she had been spending time with Puck had been the first time in a long time that Finn had actually not been on her mind and it had been the most relaxed she had felt in a long time; she smiled before she finally answered Kurt "Yeah you know what your right Kurt It's time for me to move on and that's what I'm going to do. I've got to run Noah's on his way up the stairs I'll text you when he leaves ok, Bye" She said hearing him say a quick "Go get him girl!" from Kurt before she hung up placing her phone on the white wooden desk where she lap top was placed along with some other bits and pieces._

* * *

><p><em>Finn had woken up that morning in a pretty crappy mood so when his mom had called him for breakfast he'd told her that he would eat it alone in his room he was still angry from the night before, because of the Puck &amp; Rachel thing and it didn't help that even though Finn had purposely stuck around until everyone except, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine &amp; Puck had left Rachel's. He had offered Puck a ride home but he declined telling them he didn't want to leave until he'd helped Rachel clean up and until she had sobered up a little but Finn still didn't want to leave until Puck did he wanted to make sure he didn't do anything with Rachel while she was as drunk as she was. Finn had planned to take Quinn and the rest home and then he'd go back to make sure Rachel was ok and once she was sleeping he'd leave but Puck wouldn't budge and Quinn had started to argue with Finn over -well he could remember what it was over- so he reluctantly left Rachel with Puck and left with the others. <em>

_He sat at his desk eating the pancakes his mother had made him when he heard Kurt speaking to himself next in the room opposite. Finn got up and opened his door a little glad that Kurt hadn't closed his door all the way making it easier for Finn to eves drop on what he assumed was Kurt on the phone to Rachel. Finn only heard Kurt's side of the call but it had been enough he heard everything Kurt had said from "Oh my god! Rachel Berry was that Noah Puckerman I just heard?" right up to "go get him girl!"_

_Finn stood back feeling a rush of emotions from hurt, to anger, to jealousy. Feeling all those things all in that moment made Finn blackout for just a few seconds, it wasn't until Kurt had rushed in with a worried look on his face that Finn had realized that he'd actually punched a hold into the wall next to his bedroom door he pulled his fist from the hole he'd made in the wall, not really feeling the pain until he revealed his hand covered in blood he then closed his eyes and tried not to scream out in pain not wanting his mother or Burt to see his hand, he closed his bedroom door tight with his good hand speaking through gritted teeth to Kurt who was in his room with him now "Sshh don't say anything to our parents Kurt or well to anyone just go in my draw and get out the packages of bandages left from when I hurt my knee in football please?" his voice had softened slightly but the anguish was still written over his face._

_Kurt looked between Finn and the door when he nodded rushing over to the draw Finn had pointed towards he got out a sealed package with a rolled up bandage inside and then he got the tape to hold the bandage together. Finn walked over to his bed and sat down followed by Kurt who sat next to him taking the bandage out of the packet Kurt held out one of his hands waiting for Finn to stretch out the hand he'd just plunged into the wall in his room. Finn stretched out the arm sighing and wincing a lot as Kurt bandaged up his hand he'd waited until it was all taped up before he spoke._

"_Are you going to tell me why you made a hole in your wall?" Kurt asked calmly he had an idea why but wanted Finn to confirm it. _

"_Not if I can help it" Finn said, "Well if you don't want me to tell your mom and my dad the real reason your hand is all bandaged up then you might wanna reconsider" Kurt said looking at his Step-brother who sighed out loud before he spoke._

"_You can't tell anyone about my hand and whatever I say to you right now isn't to leave this room. Ok Kurt. You can't repeat this. Not to Blaine, not to anyone" he stated waiting for Kurt's response which was a simple "Ok." _

_Finn let out a sharp breath "I overheard your phone call to Rachel and I didn't like anything that I heard and well I blacked out and that's when you came into the room." He said not taking a breath until he was done talking. _

_Kurt remained quiet for a moment, "Nothing happened between them Finn he just stayed there because she was drunk and he didn't want to leave her alone" Finn looked up from his bandaged hand after Kurt had finished talking and let out a small sigh of relief not realising he'd done it out loud until Kurt started to speak again._

"_You do realise that she isn't going to wait around for you and it's selfish of you to think that she would, you moved on first Finn, you got back together with Quinn without considering how Rachel would feel about it. And as her best friend I simply stated that she is allowed to do the same" Kurt looked at his Step-brother his face which had now dropped again. _

"_I know your right Kurt...I-I just...can't help it. I know how much of a jerk I've been these past few months especially when it comes to Rachel...but even though I'm the jerk upsetting her I still want to be the guy who comforts her..." he said honestly feeling some of the weight lifting now that he'd told someone how he'd been feeling but he knew that the weight wouldn't stay off him for long. _

_Kurt looked at his step-brother unable to hide the sympathy he felt but at the same time he felt protective of his best friend's feelings, "...I've always known that your feelings for Rachel were still there Finn...I remember you telling me how much you loved when you two finally got together earlier this year...A love like that doesn't just disintegrate into nothing" Kurt said which made Finn look up again he stared at the wall right in front of him as he nodded slowly, which was when Kurt asked him the question he'd been unable to answer not even to himself, "So what are you going to do about it?"_

_Finn's eyes didn't move from the wall as he spoke "I really don't know Kurt..."_


	4. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **

****I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LYRICS USED.**  
><strong>

**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced.**

**I Wont Be Able To Update Until Next Week Some Time Or It Might Be Longer But I Promise To Update As Often As I Can Which Is Why I've Written 4 Chapters In 1 Day, Which I'm Really Proud Of & I'm So Glad People Like It So Far. Please Continue To *Read & Review* Thank You :)**__

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

_It had been three weeks since Rachel's party and three weeks since she and Puck had decided to be in a proper exclusive relationship, which she knew that for Puck was a first he'd never been exclusive with anyone not even Quinn; that thought would always make Rachel smile smugly to herself. And as far as Rachel knew he was being completely faithful to her; he had even joined the Celibacy club with her which had meant a lot to Rachel especially since she had been completely aware of how Puck had always been with girls before; but he seemed to have really changed for her which made Rachel incredibly happy for the first time in a long time she didn't feel like Finn Hudson's pathetic Ex-girlfriend- she was now the girlfriend of Noah Puckerman. _

_She was walking along the school hall way making her way to the cafeteria, it was lunch time and she had plans to meet Puck and the rest of the Glee Club for lunch. She couldn't help but wonder if Finn would be there he hadn't really spoken to her since finding out the Monday after the party, that she and Puck were together; she couldn't help but think about the moment he'd asked her if it was true it had been after Glee Club that Monday, (after her party) she had noticed that even though Finn was sat with his arm around Quinn that he had been staring at Rachel and Puck watching their every move, and after Glee club he followed Rachel into the ladies room: _

* * *

><p><em><strong>**<strong> She turned on her heel hearing the door open and close again behind her, seeing Finn stood in front of the now closed door her eyes widened in shock when she exclaimed "Finn you're not allowed to be in here!" _

_Looking over at the row of stalls to make sure there wasn't anyone in the ladies room with them; she then looked back at Finn again who had moved closer towards Rachel, and was now stood right in front of her, "Is it true? Are you and Puck...t-together?" _

_She looked up at him she had planned to be kind of firm when she told him about her and Puck but the moment she looked up and into his beautiful brown eyes, which no matter how much he tried to hide it gave away the sadness he was feeling. _

_She took a moment to answer him prying her eyes away from his so she could gather her thoughts and answer his question, "Yes Noah and I are together". She didn't look up at him at first but after a long and awkward silence she had to look up to see the expression on his face, which for the first time -in all the time- she had known Finn was un-readable to her. _

"_I'm happy for you..." he said finally breaking the silence she didn't plan on saying what she said next but it just came out. _

"_...I waited Finn...I was patient when you first broke up with me. I had hope that you'd forgive me and we would get back together; but you gave up on us, on me...and then you broke me; by getting back together with the girl who told you the biggest lie and almost ruined your entire future. You forgave her for what she did. But you wouldn't forgive me for a kiss, just one kiss that I told you about right after it happened, might I add. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me when you got back together with Quinn, of all people?" She asked him raising her voice at the last sentence. _

_Finn's eyes never moved from her face when she had spoken he hesitated for a long moment before he answered her. _

"_...Look I'm sorry ok...But you wasn't the only one who was hurt Rachel! Sure what Quinn did was way worse I'm completely aware of that but when she did that to me last year, when you told me what she had done... sure I felt betrayed and of course hurt...but I also felt relief. It might sound stupid... but when you told me that you kissed him to get back at me. The feeling was different somehow...it's hard to explain exactly but It was as if you tore my heart from my chest, threw it to the floor stepped on it and then put it back in my chest and ever since it doesn't beat the same...I never thought that you could hurt me that way. But you did, and when your heart doesn't beat like it used I guess it takes a while to forgive the person who caused it..." he said in as strong a voice he could. This had been the first time they had really spoken in detail about their break-up; but it had somehow made Finn feel a lot better now that he'd told her how she had made him feel when she kissed Puck while she was with Finn. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for his outburst when he realized that there were tears running down her cheeks he knew that if he hugged her then he wouldn't be able to let her go and 'she was with Puck now' he thought to himself. _

_After a long awkward pause Rachel quickly wiped away the tears which had escaped her eyes she couldn't believe that she had really made him feel so hurt she couldn't help but think that maybe it was for the best that they weren't together even though she loved him, she knew now more than ever that being with Puck was the right thing for her. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way...I guess it's for the best that were apart...maybe being friends will be better for us." She said wiping her eyes again glad that her tears had seemed to have stopped._

_Hearing her final words had felt like a kick in the stomach but not wanting to confuse or upset Rachel anymore than he had; he decided that even though it would kill him. That he'd have to accept that she was with someone else and be glad to at least have her friendship, he looked at her as he spoke "...Yeah your right-" was all he could say before she made her was past him and towards the door at the same time she spoke quickly in a more high pitched tone than before_

"_I have to go Noah will be wondering where I am. Bye" she said, before he could respond she was gone. ******_

* * *

><p><em>Finn snapped out of the memory when he was nudged by Quinn who was sat to his right; at their usual table in the cafeteria along with the rest of the Glee club, except for Rachel he'd been trying to avoid being around her and Puck since the conversation they had. But it was hard to explain to Quinn a reason for not wanting to eat lunch in the cafeteria every day, so he'd let her have her way today he was ready to try his hardest to talk to Puck without giving away the jealousy or anger he felt, whenever he was around him but he'd try.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel walked into the cafeteria when she saw Puck stand up and grin at her that sly grin never faltered to make her smile, she walked over to the table sitting on the spare seat which Puck had saved for her next to him it wasn't until she sat down and said 'Hi' to everyone that she noticed that he was sat at the other side of the table only two seats down she smiled slightly at him glad that he smiled back at her and it actually looked genuine too, it was then that she felt Puck's arm wrap around her which made her turn her head to look at him she smiled at him before leaned in and pecked her lips kissing her softly she kissed him back not letting it last too long since everyone around them was eating and because she didn't want to seem like she was trying to make Finn jealous. <em>

_Rachel heard her name being called which made her head turn to the person sat opposite her, She smiled at Kurt as he asked her "hey so we were discussing the Prom before you got here, were all going to get a limo between us and we were wondering what you thought?" he asked smiling brightly at her she could tell he was so excited about Prom this year and Rachel knew it was because he had a date this year, that thought made her smile falter slightly when she said "Oh well yeah sure I'm in a limo sounds pretty cool" she said realizing that Puck hadn't asked her to the Prom, sure he was her boyfriend but he hadn't actually asked her to go with him which made her wonder why but she refused to say anything thought not wanting to seem pathetic and the fact that Finn and Quinn were sat a little away looking all lovey-dovey didn't help much but she chose to ignore it and seem ok with the fact that she was just going to prom just then she realized that Puck wasn't sat next to her anymore she had been so deep in thought she hadn't notice him get up she looked around not seeing him anywhere in the cafeteria which was when she looked at Kurt "Did you see where Noah disappeared too?" she asked him, as soon as she'd asked her question it was being answered behind her when she heard someone begin singing she didn't turn to look just yet when she noticed everyone from Glee club who were sat around the table with her well all except Finn where joining in with the chorus. _

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

**_Your lipstick stains_**  
><strong><em>On the front lobe of my<em>**  
><strong><em>Left-side brains<em>**  
><strong><em>I knew I wouldn't forget you<em>**  
><strong><em>And so I went and let you<em>**  
><strong><em>Blow my mind<em>**

_Rachel knew exactly who was singing the song it was Noah, she turned in her chair to look at him Sam was walking behind him playing a guitar, which Puck made his way slowly over to her, she smiled widely and giggled, blushing as she watched her boyfriend serenade her._

_**Your sweet moonbeam  
>The smell of you in every<br>Single dream I dream  
>I knew when we collided<br>You're the one I have decided  
>Who's one of my kind<strong>_

**_Hey soul sister_**  
><strong><em>Ain't that mister mister<em>**  
><strong><em>On the radio, stereo<em>**  
><strong><em>The way you move ain't fair, you know<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey soul sister<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna miss<em>**  
><strong><em>A single thing you do<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight<em>**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Just in time_**  
><strong><em>I'm so glad you have<em>**  
><strong><em>A one track mind like me<em>**  
><strong><em>You gave my life direction<em>**  
><strong><em>A game show love connection<em>**  
><strong><em>We can't deny<em>**

**_I'm so obsessed_**  
><strong><em>My heart is bound to beat<em>**  
><strong><em>Right out my untrimmed chest<em>**  
><strong><em>I believe in you<em>**  
><strong><em>Like a virgin, you're Madonna<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind<em>**

_Puck now standing in front of her, he held her hand with his free holding two long stemmed roses –one red and one white- in his other hand while he carried on singing the song Rachel never took her eyes off him. _

_**Hey soul sister  
>Ain't that mister mister<br>On the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair, you know<br>Hey soul sister  
>I don't wanna miss<br>A single thing you do  
>Tonight<strong>_

**_The way you can cut a rug_**  
><strong><em>Watching you is the only drug I need<em>**  
><strong><em>So gangster, I'm so thug<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the only one I'm dreaming of<em>**

**_You see, I can be myself now finally_**  
><strong><em>In fact there's nothing I can't be<em>**  
><strong><em>I want the world to see you'll be with me<em>**

**_Hey soul sister_**  
><strong><em>Ain't that mister mister<em>**  
><strong><em>On the radio, stereo<em>**  
><strong><em>The way you move ain't fair, you know<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey soul sister<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna miss<em>**  
><strong><em>A single thing you do<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight<em>**

**_Hey soul sister_**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna miss<em>**  
><strong><em>A single thing you do<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight<em>**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**  
><strong><em>Tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey, hey, hey<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight<em>**

_Once he had finished the song he got down on to one knee which made Rachel freeze terrified that he was going to do something stupid, she could feel everyone's eyes on her and the room was silent when he Puck laughed a little, _

"_Relax I'm not proposing. I've actually never done this before so I thought I'd go to the extreme and the song well it was the special touch just for you. Anyway I'll get to the point...Rachel will you go to Prom with me?" he asked. Rachel relaxed instantly when he'd clarified that he wasn't proposing, she smiled flashing her white teeth in a wide smile when he'd asked his question she was shocked by how romantic this was, she smiled and answered him immediately "Yes! Yes Of course I'd love to go to Prom with you Noah" she said smiling at him taking the two roses which he had handed to her before they shared a tender kiss which was when everyone sat at her table began clapping Rachel laughed turning to them again once Puck sat back in the chair next to her she couldn't help but glance at Finn who grabbed his bag and just left without saying anything she only then noticed Quinn glaring at her before she got up chasing after Finn. Rachel let out a soft sigh before she looked towards Puck who was now taking to Blaine and Kurt. _


	5. Chapter 5

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

_Bursting onto the hall way Finn had been so pissed off with what he'd just witnessed in the cafeteria between Puck and Rachel he had to leave; whether Quinn noticed or not. He walked down the hall way when he heard Quinn's voice behind him "Finn!" which made him stop in his tracks, he took a deep breath preparing himself for what she was going to say to him about how he'd reacted he didn't turn to meet her, he waited for her to reach him. She stood in front of him looking up at Finn's face, "What the hell was that?... Could you have made it more obvious how jealous you was over your Ex-Girlfriend and her new Boyfriend? You completely humiliated me Finn!" She exclaimed not taking her eyes off him. _

_Finn sighed and shrugged knowing he was being insensitive but he was pretty upset over how happy Puck was making Rachel. "I don't know what you want me to say Quinn I guess I wasn't ready to see Rachel that happy especially with someone like Puck..."He told her honestly aware of how selfish he sounded, "...Look I'm sorry it'll take some time for me to be ok with it... If you can't deal with it, then maybe we shouldn't be together right now..." He finished noticing Quinn's anger falter from her face as she shook her head glancing at the poster of them on the wall behind her; Quinn's emotion had changed almost instantly at his words, her expression was now a little softer "I guess we both just overreacted Finn... I can be patient I'm sure you will be ok once prom is here." She said, Finn was aware of Quinn's obsession to be Prom Queen which was partially why she was with him. -As naive as Finn could be; he wasn't that stupid- he was completely aware of that and he'd somehow been ok with it ever since Rachel had told him that she was dating Puck. _

_Finn stood there in silence keeping his eyes on Quinn who reached to take his hand in hers just as the bell rang through the school signalling the end of Lunch, he and Quinn had walked down the hall towards their next class. Her smile was now back on her face while he just wore a blank expression unable to think of anything but Rachel's smile when Puck had asked her to Prom, it was heartbreaking to see that he could make her smiled that way; remembering how she had told him that smile was 'just for him' he sighed silently so Quinn wouldn't hear it as they walked into their next class sitting together Finn took comfort in the fact that neither Rachel or Puck were in this class with them. _

* * *

><p><em>Rachel sat on the leather couch along with Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Kurt, patiently while Santana tried on another dress it was now only 3 days until Prom and after a very long day school and then of shopping for dresses, for each of the girls, who had asked Kurt to come along because, they knew that no-one knew fashion better than Kurt Hummel [They had asked Quinn but she had gotten her dress specially made months ago so she had decided not to tag along].<em>

_This was the last shop in the entire mall that sold Prom dresses and after having no luck with the other 2 shops they were all counting on finding their perfect dresses in this store, Santana had chosen to go first and was currently trying on the only dress that had stood out to her, after 5 minutes of waiting for her they heard her voice behind the curtain._

"_Ta-da!" she exclaimed walking through the curtain they all sat there in awe of her she looked perfect in the Red satin dress which revealed every curve of her perfect slender physique they all smiled and nodded while waiting for Kurt's voice,_

"_Perfection Satan- I mean Santana it's perfect for your body and your personality I think I speak for everyone when I say it's the one and we love it!" everyone nodded in agreement with Kurt's words, while watching Santana twirl with a huge grin before she walked back into the dressing room to take it off._

_Rachel stood up and walked to the racks of beautiful dresses looking through them for one that would stand out to her, that had been when Kurt walked up to her looking with her as he spoke, "So how freaking romantic was Puck's prom proposal?" Rachel smiled as soon as he finished speaking looking over towards him she stopped looking at the dresses for a moment when she clasped her hands together in front of her chest thinking about the day in the cafeteria "Oh Kurt... It was magical... I couldn't believe that he had it in him to be so romantic... I mean he surprises me every day you know. He isn't the player I always assumed he was." She said to him releasing her hands from in front of her chest looking back at the dresses going through them again; while the other girls tried on their dresses behind them. She and Kurt carried on talking about Puck, Kurt smiled at her seeing how happy she appeared to be when she said his name he couldn't help but recognize the smile that came with the sound of his name from when she would talk about Finn back when they had first gotten together. _

"_I'm really glad to see you so happy Rach. And Puck has shocked a lot of people with the whole public displays of affection and the romantic gestures and especially the fact that whenever I look at him and you're in the same room his eyes are always on you. And that smile of yours that always appears when you say his name I can tell you falling for him." Kurt said grinning at his best friend who looked towards him again with that smile, _

"_Oh Kurt I really think I am...I mean how could I not fall for him he's been so wonderful to me he doesn't even try to feel me up when we make out he told me he's more than willing to wait until I'm ready," She gushed when a dress caught her eye it was a baby pink coloured dress very simple but very beautiful she hadn't wanted to be too over the top which was perfect for her -especially since she wasn't one of the girls in the run-in for Prom Queen-. _

_Rachel held the dress up to her for a moment and looked at Kurt who pointed to the dressing room to try it on he stood and waited while she changed into the dress it was a strapless baby pink dress which stopped at the middle of her thigh it was puffed out a little from the waist down, it was perfect it didn't have any major details on the breast area. Once she had the dress on and zipped up she looked at herself in the full length mirror behind her in the small cubicle dressing room, the dress was exactly what she had wanted when she had decided to join the rest of the girls and Kurt today. _

_She smiled a huge satisfied smile before she turned to the curtain which was separating her from the girls and Kurt on the other side she pulled the curtain across to one side her smile still intact as everyone looked at her they all had very huge smiles which was a good sign she twirled so they would see the full effect of the dress which was when they all spoke at exactly the same time. _

"_Beautiful!" Rachel looked at them and brushed the front of the dress and placed her hands on her waist "Thank you guys. I Love it" she said looking at Kurt to get his opinion he caught her look and smiled again at her "It's Perfect Rachel, I love it!" He exclaimed looking her up and down as he took notes in his head in regards to the corsage he would tell Puck to get her to make the look complete on the night he just looked at her with a smile as she laughed and walked back into the dressing room and changed back into her casual clothes hanging the dress back up on the hanger draping it over her arm carefully as she walked out meeting all the girls who had now paid for their dresses they were all ready for Prom which was just a few days away. _

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**-Authors Note:-  
><strong>

**Sorry It's Not A Very Long Or Exciting Chapter It's Kind Of A Filler Chapter Will Try To Update Again Today At Some Point. **


	6. Chapter 6

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced.**_

_**A/N:- Sorry For The Very Long Gap In Between Chapters I've Been Incredibly Busy Lately & I Haven't Had Very Much Inspiration For Writting Recently. But Hopefully I'll Write The Next Chapter Very Soon. I Really Hope You Like This Chapter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>_

_The night was finally here. _Prom night_, Rachel had gone from Glee club straight to have her hair done and then she got home and took a very quick bath and she had finished her make-up and all she had left to do was to put her dress and her shoes on before Puck arrived to pick her up. Rachel zipped up the dress she had bought just a few days ago and brushed her hands over the front of it smiling as she walked over to her full length mirror looking at herself for a moment before she turned and slipped each of her feet into the closed in shoes she had chosen went best with the dress they had a small heal so that they wouldn't cause her any pain so she could dance the night away like she had planned. Rachel picked up her small purse which was the same colour as her dress when she heard her Dad call her from down stairs, "Rachel sweetheart Noah is here." _

_She smiled and took a deep breath before walking to her bedroom door closing it behind her as she made her way to the stair case which was when she spotted Puck standing at the bottom with her Fathers stood in the living room watching the stairs just like Puck was she heard a gasp from each of the men who were watching her, she got to the last step when Puck spoke, "Wow Rachel you look...beautiful" he said with a wide smile he, he was wearing black suit pants with black polished shoes, a black shirt with no tie instead he had left the last two buttons undone with a white blazer over the shirt. Rachel smiled back at him and answered "You look so handsome Noah". _

_They stood gazing at one another for a moment longer when Puck remembered the box in his hand, he then looked at the box and opened it revealing a beautiful wrist corsage which he took out and slipped onto Rachel's left wrist it was a perfect fit for her tiny wrists, she smiled looking at the flowers which where a mixer of white and the same colour pink as her dress she smiled at it then at Puck before she leaned in and placed a soft and quick kiss on his lips before she spoke, "Thank you it's perfect." _

_Puck held out his hand for her to take to help her down the last step; when fathers spoke in unison "Aw you two look gorgeous!" Rachel laughed a little before she turned to them hearing her Daddy speak again in an excited tone, "Picture time!" he then walked towards them, Puck smiled and wrapped his arm around Rachel and she wrapped her arm around his waist too as they both smiled widely looking in the direction of Rachel's Daddy who was holding the camera up taking loads of pictures of them both and then a few of just Rachel before they had to leave. _

_Rachel walked in through the doors hand in hand with Puck followed by Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike; she looked around the brightly decorated gymnasium smiling as Brittany and Santana had quickly walked off to dance to the music playing loudly causing anyone talking to raise their voice. The D.J. had been hired to play music whenever the Glee club members who had been asked to sing some songs at the prom were either dancing or taking a break between songs, only a couple of the Glee club members had wanted to perform tonight Rachel had been one of them of course but that wasn't until later on in the night._

_After glancing around the room they had all spotted Artie -who had been brought here by his father- they walked over to greet him he had gotten there early enough to find a table where they could all sit together when they weren't dancing. Smiling at Artie and saying 'hey' Rachel couldn't help but notice that Quinn and Finn hadn't arrived yet they were planning on getting their own ride to the prom Rachel had figured that it was Finn's idea. Ever since he'd stormed out of the cafeteria after Puck's prom proposal both he and Quinn had been avoiding Rachel and Puck, which was upsetting Rachel because even though she was with Puck it didn't change the way she felt about Finn and she had wanted so badly for them to at least try to be friends. _

_Half an hour after Rachel, Puck & the rest of their group had arrived at the Prom, Finn and Quinn had walked into the dance they had caught almost everyone in the room's eye when they entered the Gym holding hands, Rachel's heart sank when she set her eyes on them unable to help but think that they looked like absolutely perfect together Quinn in her metallic looking baby blue modern-Cinderella gown and Finn in a tailored black tuxedo with a bright white shirt and a bow tie in exactly the same colour as Quinn's gown. She forced a smile when she realised that they were approaching the table where all of the Glee club members and their dates where already sat she looked for Puck who had disappeared from the seat next to her, she looked around the room avoiding eye contact with Finn unable to find Puck wanting desperately to dance with him just to get from Finn and Quinn until she was completely past the initial shock of how beautiful the man she still loved more than anything, looked with his new girlfriend. _

* * *

><p><em>Finn's eyes couldn't help but linger on Rachel taking in how completely breathtakingly beautiful she looked the words had almost fell from his lips but he'd bitten his tongue to avoid starting an argument with Quinn. He then realized that Puck wasn't sat next to Rachel but he had been standing over by the Punch bowl watching Coach Sylvester which Finn knew meant one thing, Puck was planning on spiking the Punch which if he got caught he'd probably get thrown out of the Prom leaving Rachel without a date which when Finn thought about it would Piss him off cause he knew that it would really upset Rachel something he wasn't prepared to let Puck do and get away with so he told Quinn he'd be back in a second and made his way over to Puck grabbing his arm pulling him out into the darkened hall way. <em>

_Puck pulled his arm from out of Finn's grasp angrily "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Finn lets go of Puck's arm before he answers him with just as much anger in his voice "I'm stopping you from getting tossed out of the Prom! Coach Sylvester would have caught you trying to spike the punch Puckerman! I could see what you were planning from a mile off!"_

"_Why do you care if I get tossed out or not?" he asks in a low yet frustrated tone. _

"_Because, you getting tossed out will more than likely ruin Rachel's night!" _

"_How would me getting thrown out of the prom ruin Rachel's night?" Puck exclaims in a stronger voice. "Because you're her date actually you happen to be more than that you're her boyfriend! Didn't you even think about how you not being here would ruin her night? How very Puckerman of you! I was wondering how long the perfect boyfriend act would last." Finn spat out. _

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shouts pushing Finn back a little, only to have Finn push him back that was the moment someone got in between the two boys before any punches could get thrown. _

_Finn looked at Sam who stood with his arms out holding both him and Puck back from each other, "Stop! If Coach knows you guys are fighting then you'll both get thrown out, What the hell's going on with you two? Were all supposed to be bro's guys and bro's don't fight each other!" Sam exclaimed looking between both Finn and Puck who were now stood back brushing their tuxes out to look as if they hadn't been pushing each other when Puck spoke up _

"_He's right Hudson man, we haven't been this at each other's throat since the whole Quinn-baby thing I thought we were all good now dude?" Finn sighed and looked down for a moment,_

"_Don't you remember the conversation we had man after you kissed Rachel? And then sang with her?" he asked him, noticing that he didn't get what Finn was saying so he carried on. "You told me that you'd never sing with Rachel again or make out with her in order for us to be bro's again but you haven't exactly held up your end of the deal Puck." He said in a strong and steady voice looking at his so called best friend. _

"_Look bro that was before you got back together with Quinn man I didn't think that me and Rachel getting together would be that much of an issue for you now...I thought you were over her" Puck said honestly before shrugging just slightly, "I am...I mean I think I am...I guess I have no right to say anything about who Rachel dates anymore but I'll always take care of her and If you hurt or upset her Puck screw our friendship I'll kick your ass ok...At the moment she actually seems happy with you so I guess I shouldn't screw that up for her...look I better get back to Quinn before she freaks out" Finn says before turning to walk back towards the Gym doors hearing Puck speak before he opens the doors "I don't plan on hurting her Bro I really care about her." With that Finn nods not looking back at Puck before he walks into the Gym looking over to the table they were sat at for Quinn seeing her sat alone he couldn't help but wonder where Rachel was when he saw her dancing with Kurt while Blaine was on stage singing he walked over and sat next to Quinn kissing her cheek._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel although she had been wondering where both Puck and Finn had disappeared to but she carried on dancing with Kurt and having fun with her best friend but she was relieved when Puck walked in through the Gym door she just assumed that he had gone to the bathroom or something so when he came over and smiled at her she just returned the smile and took his hands dancing with him not questioning where he had been. Puck pulled her into his arms and wrapped his huge muscular arms around his tiny girlfriend hugging her to him as they swayed together she couldn't help but notice that Finn was watching her she made eye contact with the boy who still owned her heart completely. While he held his beautiful blonde girlfriend in his arms swaying to the song which was now playing which happened to be the song Rachel and Finn had performed together at the Glee clubs first Regional's competition, (Journey-Faithfully) throughout the entire song Finn's eyes never once moved from Rachel's she felt guilty for sharing the loving look with her ex-boyfriend while she was in her new boyfriend's arms. <em>

_She had to pry her eyes away from him when felt Puck pull back to look at her face she looked up at him for a moment and forced a smile when she looked him in the eye she could feel the her eyes fill with tears caused from the feeling of guilt and the longing to be in Finn's arms she wanted so badly to feel that way for the boy who looked into her eyes at that moment she then excused herself leaving Puck on the dance floor before she rushed off towards the doors of the Gym before the tears which filled her eyes began to fall she got to the ladies room before the first of many tears fell from her eyes. She looked in the mirror and wiped her eyes over and over every time a tear fell. _

* * *

><p><em>Finn couldn't help but notice Rachel walk off the dance floor quickly he could have sworn that he saw her eyes full with tears and he wondered if Puck had just said something to her about what Finn had told him or if he'd just broken up with her. He waited for the song to finish so he could make an excuse to Quinn so he could go and talk to Rachel which was harder than he thought because Quinn kept telling him that they would be announcing Prom king and Queen soon and they had to stay together ready for the announcement. But he eventually got away from her when she started to talk to Santana he then took that moment to sneak off to find Rachel, he got out into the dark hall way walking towards the ladies room walking in with out hesitating seeing Rachel stood at the sinks looking in the mirror wiping her face over and over with her hands he made his presence known to her when he closed the door and turned the lock so no-one would catch them in the ladies room together. <em>

_She looked up at him her hands dropping to her sides as let out a sigh before talking in a quiet voice "is following me into the ladies room becoming a hobby for you Finn?" he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her words although she probably didn't mean it as a joke since the expression on her faced remained the same. "It's the only place I can talk to you alone..." he replied his smile now turned into a frown as he walked towards her slowly, "I was worried when you just ran off like that..." he finished as she turned her entire body towards him now as she looked him in the eyes her chocolate brown eyes glistened from the unshed tears which she knew when she blinked they would run down her cheeks. She let out a sigh and broke eye contact with him "...I couldn't keep dancing with Noah while keeping eye contact with you...while you danced with Quinn... the final straw was the moment you gave me that look the one you gave me when we were together...You have to stop looking at me like that Finn...It's killing me and it's confusing me" she told him honestly looking back towards him as he swallowed hard looking slightly guilty before he spoke._

"_I'm sorry Rachel...I know I have no right to tell you this but it's killing me to see you with Puck...and tonight seeing you in that dress looking so breath takingly beautiful I can't help but wish that you were dancing with me and not him...god! I love you so damn much! And I feel like such an idiot for not realizing that my feelings for you would never change and no-one not Quinn or any other girl in the school or even in the world is ever going to be able to change that..." he said as he moved close enough to take Rachel's hand in his as he looked into her eyes hesitating before lifting his free hand using it to cup her cheek softly wiping away the tear which slipped down her cheek, he leaned in just slowly pressing his forehead against hers as he just looked at her lovingly hoping she still felt the same for him, they both stood there in silence until Rachel finally spoke. _

"_I love you too Finn...and I always have and I always will..." he began to smile his crooked smile when he heard her tell him she loved him but his smile instantly fell when she moved back a step breaking apart from her as she shook her head and wiped her eyes again before she spoke again with more power in her voice this time, "...but we are in other relationships now...and you are the one who decided to move on... I just followed your lead and Noah has been nothing but kind and understanding...as much as I want to give in and fall into your arms right now...I can't...because my very caring boyfriend is waiting for me and you're prom queen girlfriend is waiting for you...I'm sorry Finn but like I said before we should just be friends and accept that for now...that's all we can be..." she told him as she moved forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before she moved to walk past him to exit. _

_Turning and grabbing her arm softly stopping her in her tracks she turned to him with a shocked expression he looked at her with determination in his eyes, "...This isn't over Rachel I'm not giving up on you or on us...I can't...and I won't!" he said with as much determination in his voice which was mirrored in his eyes and expression as he let her go she said nothing, turning back on her heel leaving him stood in the ladies room alone he stared after her before he too left before someone walked in and saw him stood in there._

_He walked back into the Gym where the music was still playing he couldn't help but notice Rachel sat at the table again with Puck his arm draped over her shoulders he tried to put off the jealous feeling which was burning deep in his stomach before he walked over towards the table sitting next to Quinn getting ready for the next part of the evening which was the announcement of Prom King and Queen._

* * *

><p><em>The entire Glee Club were all now sat at their table watching as Principle Figgins walked onto the stage speaking into the microphone as in his dull monotone voice as the room went dead silent as he called up all of the candidates for Prom King and Queen Rachel sat still watching as Finn and Quinn stood up and made their way towards the stage holding hands along with Santana and Sam and Brittany from their table and then a few other Jocks and cheerio's from other table's around the room. She sat leaning into Pucks arm which remained around her she couldn't help but smile when she felt him kiss her cheek softly before he whispered into her ear, "You should be up there getting crowned with me on your arm Rachel you're the real star of the school" She could feel her eyes fill with happy tears as she realized in that moment that she was actually falling for Noah Puckerman he was so sweet and kind two things that earlier this year she would never have said about him of all people she smiled and turned towards him as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly as she heard Sam's name being called out at Prom King she and Puck pulled away slowly and she turned her head to look up at the stage to look at Finn noticing the pissed off glance that Quinn was directing at him as if it was his fault he wasn't Crowned Prom King but the fact that Sam won didn't seem to bother Finn instead he looked directly at Rachel lovingly she then forced her eyes away from his before Puck noticed the she was staring at him. At that moment they announced Quinn As Prom Queen of course she was she jumped up and down squealing happily as she was crowned she took Sam's hand and kissed his cheek as she thanked everyone for their votes and everyone clapped as she and Sam descended from the stage onto the dance floor for the King and Queen dance which was Rachel's queue to go up onto the stage and sing Taylor Swifts – Love story.<em>

_Later that night Rachel had been sat talking to Kurt when Puck came over to her taking the seat next to her draping his arm over her shoulders he leaned in and whispered into her ear, _

"_Do you maybe want to check out the after prom party Santana is throwing?" _

_Rachel turned and looked at him before she shrugged slightly "I don't know Puck, who else going?"_

"_Well Sam, Artie, Quinn, Finn, Brit, and well all the glee club are invited I don't know if she's invited anyone else we'll find out when we get there I guess." He said looking at her hopeful that she'd want to come too she could see it all over his face so she smiled and nodded her head "Yeah okay are we leaving now?" Puck nodded and stood up and held his hand out for Rachel to take so she reached out placing her hand in his and stood up and followed Puck out of the now silent gym into the parking lot they all got into the Limo after Santana told the driver her address and she told him to take everyone there. _


	7. Chapter 7

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced. **_

_**Author's Note:- I'm Really Sorry About The Really Long Gaps Between Updates I've Been Dealing With A Lot Of Problem's In My Real Life & It's Cause Really Bad Writers Block. I Can't Apologize Enough About The Huge Gap In Updates I Can't Promise That I'll Be Able To Update Any Quicker Just In Case I Can't Get To My Computer. I Would Like To Thank Everyone Who Has Reviewed, Alerted & Added This Story & Myself The Author As Favourites It Is Really An Honour To Know That People Actually Like This Story Because I'm Not Sure How Good At Writing I Am. So Thank You All. And On To The Update. **_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Rachel sat on the couch in Santana's living room talking with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes about their current relationships, it was now pretty late and she had barely seen Noah since they arrived and he told her he was going to hang with Sam, Finn, Mike & Artie out in the kitchen but she couldn't help but feel angry and neglected since he had been with the guys and the rest of the glee girls -besides herself and Mercedes- the entire time they had been in Santana's he hadn't even offered to grab her a drink of anything, this was still their prom night and she wanted to spend the entire night with her date but clearly he wasn't thinking the same way she was. _

_After another 15 minutes of talking with her friends she decided to go and find Noah to tell him how she had been feeling since they arrived at the Glee clubs after prom party. She excused herself from the conversation she was involved in before she walked out into the kitchen hearing a lot of laughing and talking over the music that was playing, she walked in to see Noah sitting on a chair with Santana sitting on his lap she could tell he was pretty wasted and she noticed right away that his hand was placed on Santana's ass. She stood there in silence for a few minutes before Noah even noticed Rachel, he then pushed Santana off his lap quickly causing her to stumble forward just a little if she wasn't so drunk Rachel knew Santana would have had a go at Noah. Rachel's eyes moved over to Finn who was sat in the corner opposite Noah alone, they made eye contact for a moment which before she felt someone grab her arm she turned her focus to Noah who was holding her arm trying to lead Rachel out of the kitchen into the hall way and up the stairs she was so upset she didn't have the strength to stop him from leading her upstairs and into one of the bedrooms closing the door behind them he let go of Rachel looking at her before he began to talk. _

"_Are you ok?" Rachel couldn't stop the aggravated laughter which escaped her lips for a few chuckles before she answered him completely serious, "No Noah! I'm not ok. What the hell was going on down there?" She asked him angrily. _

"_It was nothing Rach we were just talking that's all, I don't get why you're so mad?" he asked her genuinely confused why she was pissed off with him. _

"_I'm mad Noah because since we got to this party you have been in a completely separate room to me; you're girlfriend! because you happen to be in the other room with you Ex whose pretty much all over you! That's why I'm mad, you never even asked me to join you in the kitchen you just left me!" she exclaimed still with anger in her voice watching as Puck moved and sat down on the bed looking up at her before he let out a slight sigh. _

"_I'm sorry that I was in the kitchen but you were with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes it's not like I left you all alone and as for the whole Santana thing she was simply sitting on my lap there was nothing else going on I promise you that Rachel. I know that I have a reputation for cheating on the girls I'm with... but you are different to all the other girls I've been out with... I actually care about you and I wouldn't cheat on you" he told her looking at her with pleading eyes, after hearing his words and seeing the look in his eyes she backed down letting the anger leave her before she moved onto the bed sitting next to him taking his hand in hers holding it tightly she looked down for a moment then looking back up at him apologetically, "I'm sorry... I just wanted to spend time with you and when I saw you with Santana sitting on your lap given your history with her I just got really pissed ok... But honestly think about it, if the situation was reversed and I was the one sat in a different room to you at a party I convinced you to come with me to, and after an hour of being completely ignored by me and you saw me sat on Finn's lap wouldn't you be pissed too?" she asked him looking over at him next to her, he looked back at her and nodded "Yeah, your right I'm sorry Rach I should have thought about my actions before making them. Can you forgive me?" he asked his girlfriend hopeful that she wouldn't dwell on his mistake tonight, he sighed with relief when she nodded her head slowly._

_Puck smiled at her and moved closer to Rachel turning towards her as he leaned in pressing his lips softly against hers which she responded to immediately, just a few minutes later what began as a soft and gentle make-up kiss had turned into a full on make out session that they had frequently usually at Rachel's house when her dads were out. Puck was now laying on top of Rachel his hand's wandering all over her body it was when his hand began to slide up the inside of Rachel's thigh making its way up when his hand reached the top of her thigh she pulled her lips away from his and pushed his hand away from that area feeling uncomfortable she sat up and pushed Puck of her so she could straighten her dress out to cover her underwear she could see the frustration written all over his face. _

"_...I'm sorry...I'm just still not ready yet" she said in a quiet voice as he blew out a frustrated breath running his hand down over his face nodding his head reluctantly as he forced out "I get it. Let's just go back down stairs" he said trying to hide the annoyance in his voice but she could hear it clearly. She nodded her head as the both made themselves look presentable after their heavy make out session before leaving the bedroom Rachel followed Puck out through the door and down the stairs and into the kitchen area where everyone looked over at them as they entered the room everyone now stood around the kitchen Puck walked over and sat back down on the chair he was sat on earlier, she thought twice before making her way over sitting on his lap he let her sit there and put his arm around her waist even though she could tell he was still kind of annoyed at what had happened upstairs._

_Rachel tries hard though to try and focus on the conversation her friends are having instead of the fact that Puck seems really quiet she slowly begins to feel guilty over the fact that she has been with him for a few weeks and she hasn't let him get as far as she had let Finn when they were together but she forces herself to believe that the reason she let him get further than Puck was because as far as Rachel knew when she and Finn were together he led her to believe that he too was still a virgin-still as inexperienced as she was and that Puck was known for sleeping with almost every girl he's ever shown interest in well with the exception of herself of course. But no matter how much she wants to believe that was the reason behind letting Finn get further than Puck but deep-deep down she knows that isn't true sure she has very strong feelings for Noah Puckerman, she knows that she's still in love with Finn Hudson who is at that moment sat right opposite her and Puck she can tell he's trying so hard to keep his eyes off her and focuses on Quinn who is sat on the kitchen counter across the room from him, Rachel feels bad for Finn because even though he hadn't been the best boyfriend to Quinn he didn't deserve being completely ignored by his girlfriend- (the word causes a slightly pang to Rachel's heart to call Quinn that, but she ignores it like she has since they got back together) –while she is all over another guy right in front of him and Sam seems to be loving it which Rachel can understand since Quinn & Finn had kissed –(there is that pang again) -while she was still dating him._

_Rachel can't help but look at Finn seeing that he was getting really pissed off with the situation that was when she decided she was ready to go home maybe Finn could take her it would get him out of the house and away from Quinn who probably wouldn't miss him Rachel then made the announcement standing up she got Finn's attention he looked at her and she winked at him as if to tell him to go along with what she was about to say,_

"_Guys I'm starting to feel really tired so I think I'm going to take off home..." She turned to Puck who gave her a look as if to say he wasn't ready to go home a look which he backed up with words moments later, _

"_Really Rach?... I'm not ready to leave yet it's still early babe" He said, but before she could answer him she heard Finn speak up "we'll I can walk Rachel home dude on my way, I'm pretty beat and I haven't been drinking" Finn said to Puck who she knew wouldn't usually allow them to be alone but since he was kind of pissed off and he was a little drunk he agreed to it by nodding, he kissed Rachel goodbye, then she turned to everyone else and said goodnight before she and Finn left. _

_The one thing that really surprised Rachel was that Quinn didn't seem to care about them leaving together either probably because she was loving the attention that Sam was giving her, So once both Finn and Rachel said goodnight to most of the people in the room they walked out of Santana's house.  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced. **_

_**Author's Note:- Thank You To Everyone Who's Favorite / Follow & Reviewed This Story It Mean's So Much To Me. A Lot Has Been Going On With My Family Which Is Why My Updates Are So Very Slow & I Want To Apologize For That The Family Stuff Will Be Going On For A While So Updates Will Continue To Be Slow.**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_After the short walk from the front door of Santana's house they were walking slowly along the side walk making their way to Rachel's house, they remained silent as they were turning the corner leaving the street Santana lived on, that was when Rachel felt the cold on her skin causing goose bumps to appear on the skin which wasn't covered in clothing making her shiver slightly and wrap her arms around her upper body, of course Finn noticed her actions and immediately being the gentleman he was he took off his tux jacket leaving him in the white long sleeved shirt as he slid his jacket over her shoulders, a gesture in which Rachel turned to look at him and smiled gratefully._

"_Better?" He asked her sincerely which she immediately replied "yes. Thank you Finn" Smiling after she spoke slipping her arms through the arms of the tux jacket which was almost as long as her dress on her tiny body. She then wrapped the front around her tightly to keep the warmth in as they carried on walking in a comfortable silence before Finn spoke, "So did you enjoy your Prom night?" to which she smiled and then nodded slightly "Yeah I did well I at least enjoy most of the night, What about you?" she asked. _

"_Erm... Yeah of course well as much as a guy who sits most of the night alone because his date is all over her Ex..." he answered looking down for a moment before feeling Rachel's eyes on him to which he looked up and met her eyes, "I'm sorry you didn't win prom King Finn... For what it's worth I voted for you," she said with a smile which he returned as he looked forward nodding slightly "That means a lot to me Rachel... But honestly I'm kind of glad I didn't win I only ran because Quinn nagged me too." He told her glancing at her for a second before she stopped in her tracks. _

_Finn stopped a few steps ahead of her when he realized she was no longer walking he then turned to her and walked up to her standing in front of Rachel he looked down into her eyes confused slightly at her expressionless face "You okay?" he asked her to which she met his eyes and nodded slightly before she spoke "Yeah I mean-No-I mean I don't know... I guess I'm confused because Finn... Before you approached me tonight in the ladies room I felt like I had it figured out, who I wanted to be with... but now I don't know anymore, I don't understand why on earth you would want to be with me now. After 4 months of first not wanting to forgive me for the stupid mistake I made and then you got back together with Quinn making it clear to me that we weren't getting back together. But then as soon as I finally accept that you and I are over and then I finally move on by getting into a new relationship with a pretty decent guy I might add. That is when you realize that you can forgive me and on top of that you want me back! Is it just because I've moved on and that hurts you or do you really still love me and want me back? Because I honestly have no Idea what the reason behind your confession tonight is..." She says a strong but slightly exasperated voice. _

_Finn stares into her eyes as he listens to her, once she's done he can see she desperately wants him to answer her honestly he thinks to himself for a moment before he can speak he already knows that his confession tonight had a lot to do with both jealousy and complete and utter love which he knew he felt for Rachel there was no doubt in his mind as to why he had told her what he did tonight._

"_...Rachel I wish I could say that jealousy didn't have something to do with me telling you that I want you back tonight, but it did. That said It doesn't mean that I didn't mean every single word I said to you... I do love you and I do want you back more than I think I've ever wanted anything in my life and It's killing me that you seem so happy with Puck, because I wish that I was the one making you happy sure I was the one who pushed you away with taking so long to forgive you for the stupid kiss with Puck and then by moving on with Quinn... I always have been pretty slow at realizing what I truly want but I know without a shadow of a doubt that you are what I want not Quinn but you Rachel..." he tells her honestly all the while his gaze not faltering from her eyes which he can tell are filling with tears at his confession, they remain this way for a few more moments before Rachel jumps into Finn's arms her arms around his neck tightly which he responds to by wrapping his arms around her waist her holding Rachel so that her feet aren't touching the ground keeping their heads at the same level she just looks at him for a moment before she leans in taking his lips in hers kissing him deeply to which he quickly responds too kissing her back the kiss becoming very passionate. She pushes her tongue against his lips asking for entrance to which he happily grants her their tongues fight against each other softly, neither of them parting until their lungs began to burn begging for oxygen. _

_Pulling back both of them breathing deeply, Rachel looked up into Finn's face as his eyes opened and looked down into her wide chocolate coloured eyes he smiled at her softly as he placed his hand on her cheek cupping it softly before he pecked her still swollen lips softly pressing his forehead against hers keeping his gaze fixed on hers breathing slow deep breaths. _

_Finn finally breathed out "God, I've missed doing that so much Rachel" his voice barely audible as he never took his eyes off of hers. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks at his words of course she had missed kissing Finn too as much as she'd missed him but-._

_Her thought gets cut off with the ringing of her cell phone she sighed softly before she pulled away from Finn's hand which had been on her face and his forehead, she looked at the caller id to see 'Noah' flashing and she suddenly felt a huge pang of guilt in her chest. She then answered turning her back towards Finn who was still stood watching her she spoke softly into the phone._

"_Hi, is everything ok?" She asked him her voice soft and low, she was silent while she listened for his response to come from the other end it took a few seconds before she heard him._

"_Hey baby, I'm ok just calling to make sure Finn walked you home like he said?"_

_She swallowed the lump forming in her throat when she spoke, "Yeah of course he walked me home I'm just about to walk through my front door so I'll call you in the morning ok? My dads are probably asleep so I'm just going to sneak in and go straight to sleep" she managed to get out without sounding like she was about to burst into tears, _

"_Ok then babe I'm glad you got home ok. I'm leaving Santana's now... Listen I'm sorry for being a jerk tonight and I really need you to know that I love you Rachel. Goodnight babe." Hearing those three words from Noah Puckerman after what she had just been doing moments before made her sink to her knees on the concrete pavement, a move to which Finn had then copied after moving closer towards her to make sure she was ok, but before he could get too close to her, Rachel held her hand up to him as if to say 'stay back please' when she finally spoke into the phone again which she had to try hard to control her voice not wanting to give away the fact that she was actually crying because she didn't want to make Noah suspicious or to worry about her. _

"_Please don't apologize, Noah not to me, ok. It's fine... I...I do too. Goodnight Noah" she got out surprised that her voice didn't betray her true state, before she closed her phone quickly hanging up dropping it to the ground as she let the tears fall down her cheeks while her entire body racked with the sobs that escaped her lips making it a little harder to take deep breaths, she was crying so harshly. _

_She couldn't believe what she had done tonight she had cheated on her boyfriend with her Ex and then moments after, said boyfriend called her and told her he loved her; making the guilt she was hoping she could hold off until the morning after a proper night sleep. But of course now she knew she probably wouldn't sleep for god knows how long, she had never felt so horrible about herself as she did right at that moment she had couldn't bear to look at Finn, who was sat just to the right of her on the pavement just staring at her. She let her head drop into her hands as she continued to hysterically sob into her hands flinching when she felt Finn try and move her towards him and into his lap a move he used to make whenever she was upset when they were together. She would have fought him if she didn't feel so emotionally and physically drained from the overload of emotions running through her at that moment. _

"_Shh Rach, its ok. It'll be ok" Finn cooed trying to calm her down which surprisingly enough to her was working but when she eased up on crying hysterically it enabled her to speak, she then sat up and looked at him before she began to speak. _

"_Finn it's not ok... I shouldn't have kissed you and you shouldn't have kissed me back...I can't believe I've done this...I've cheated on my boyfriend and as I recall you were pretty god damned mad at me for it.. We can't do this Finn...You broke up with me you moved on and I have finally moved, on to someone who just told me he loves me..." she said to him honestly. _

_Finn stared at her wide eyed at her last comment about Puck just telling her he loved her, Noah Puckerman in love the only person he knew that Puck actually loved was Himself and Quinn last year. "Puck told you that?" Finn asked focusing only on that piece of information for now. Rachel nodded her head before she picked up her cell phone from the pavement where she dropped it then moved to get up off Finn's lap, once up she stood over him, watching as he too took got to his feet towering over Rachel again as he looked at her their eyes meeting when he spoke;_

"_Do you love him?" He asked the question without thinking about it properly, and once he realized that he said it out loud he was terrified of her answer, he never took his eyes away from hers as he studied her expression as she thought about the answer._

"_...I do..." she said in a quiet voice before she continued, "...that doesn't mean that I've fallen out of love with you because I'm absolutely certain that will never happen; I will always love you Finn... But I love Noah too...and for right now he is the person I believe I'm supposed to be with..." she told him truthfully she couldn't hurt Noah anymore than she already has. And whether Finn or Quinn acted like it or not they were in fact together and Finn made that decision before Rachel and Noah officially got together. _

_Finn shook his head in disbelief that just over 15 minutes ago she was kissing him with everything she had and now she was telling him that she is supposed to be with Puck he couldn't believe that one conversation with Puckerman had changed her mind and her mood so much, sure he had told her he loved her but she knew that Finn loved her too and they actually had a history together yet she was choosing the guy that took part in their break-up._

"_...I love you Rach...I've loved you since the moment I first heard your beautiful voice sure it took me a while to realize it but I got there and I waited for you back then patiently and when we were together we were so god damned happy together...Please don't give up on us... on me... I know I gave up when I got back together with Quinn but when I did that I was still hurting over out break up I made a stupid decision because I hoped I could maybe fix what happened last year between me and Quinn but obviously it's not fixable Quinn is still the same person she was last year but I'm not I've grown up and I know that I'm supposed to be with you and I know that your know that were meant to be together too...Just please give us another chance to get it right..." he said with a desperate/pleading voice his eyes still focused on her face praying that she'd agree with Finn and agree to give their relationship another shot but he face wasn't giving him hope she looked utterly torn and really sad which was breaking his heart to see he didn't want to make her sad he wanted to make her happy..._

"_...I-...I'm sorry F-Finn...I love you but...I'm going to be with Noah for now..If we really are meant to be together then I know we'll find our way back to each other Finn...but for right now I would really love it if you'd accept my relationship with Noah... and you and I remain friends like before..." she said with a slight stutter in her voice. _

_Her eyes met his with a pleading look she kept her gaze on him while she watched his expression fall from slight hope to desperation then to disappointment, as he realized that she wasn't going to change her mind and that he'd be forced to stand aside while the woman he loved and wanted belonged to someone else and that thought hurt him deeply the fact that Puck was supposed to be his best friend too was going to be hard too but he knew that if he was going to get her back that he would have to agree to being her friend until she could see sense like before, although he was sure that being with Quinn wasn't going to help his cause and that first thing tomorrow or Monday he'd have to break up with her. He let out a sad and defeated sigh as he looked down at the floor. _

_"_...Ok fine...Sure we can be friends like before...Sorry I didn't mean to sound so much like a spoiled brat." He said not looking up at her but he could feel her gaze still set on him as he spoke again, "Come on Rach, I'd better get you home it's pretty late" he said before chancing a glance up to her face their eyes meeting briefly before she nodded in agreement and began walking to her house. __


	9. Chapter 9

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced. **_

_**Author's Note:- Thank You To Everyone Who's Favourite / Follow & Reviewed This Story It Mean's So Much To Me. I Guess This Was More Of A Filler Chapter, It's Up Earlier Than I Thought Though So I'm Pretty Happy About That. I Hope It's Ok. Please Continue To Read, Review, etc...**_

_**9. CHAPTER NINE**_

_Monday morning after Junior prom Rachel had driven to school as normal she hadn't had much sleep the past two nights since Prom night she couldn't stop thinking about events of Friday night she hadn't seen Finn or Noah since that night she's needed time to herself sure she's spoken to Noah on the phone and received a few texts from Finn but she hasn't seen them. Sure she had basically chosen Noah on Friday but that didn't mean she was entirely certain that was the right choice maybe she did then but now she couldn't help but second guess her choice especially after seeing how hurt Finn had been when she told him that she needed to be with Noah for now and that she loved him, she loved them both although she once believed that there was no way you could love two people at once but back then she had never had two guys want her and love her, well there had been Jesse but she wasn't in-love with Jesse at the time; she was just choosing him because she hoped she wouldn't be hurt by him the way she'd been hurt by Finn but that didn't exactly end well, although she did end up with Finn shortly after. But now she had fallen in love with Noah but she knew she was still in love with Finn too so she was so confused. _

_She walked in through the main doors into McKinley High School and she noticed that all traces of the prom had been cleaned up as if it never happened if only the events after the prom could be erased and re-done she never would have walked home with Finn she would have waited for her friends and walked home with them then she wouldn't be in this confused and slightly guilty state but she plastered on a wide smile when she saw Noah standing beside her locker, she wasn't sure if he had actually meant it when he said he loved her since she was sure he was pretty drunk but then, even drunk he wouldn't have said something so very out of character for him unless he meant it even if he was drunk. so she decided she wouldn't mention it and if he still felt the same way he'd tell her when he was sober but when they had spoke on the phone over the weekend he hadn't brought it up and neither had she so she guessed maybe that was another reason why she had been second guessing choosing Noah instead of falling into Finn's arms. _

_As she approached him, he noticed her in the corner of his eye and turned to face his girlfriend and then walked towards her taking Rachel in his arms which surprised her and kissed her tenderly and lovingly she returned the kiss, once they parted she smiled at him which he returned with his trademark Puckerman smirk as he moved his arms from around her wrapping his one arm around her shoulders he then finally spoke. _

_"I missed you this weekend babe" he told her while they began walking back to the few steps to her locker she smiled and looked up at him before she unlocked her locker and took a few books out that she'd need through the day and placed them in her bag when she spoke to him._

_"I Missed you too Noah. You're here early today" she said smiling she had been kind of shocked to see him at her locker since he was never earlier than she was too school, especially on a Monday morning of all days he grinned and leaned down to peck her cheek which caused a slight blush to heat her cheek where his lips had been on her cheek he was being so cute today which she loved since it wasn't very Noah Puckerman like, maybe it was his way of reassuring her that he did mean it when he said he loved her. She closed her locker when she was done, "Well I really couldn't wait to see you since we've only spoken over the phone since Friday night I was beginning to worry that you was mad at me." _

_He told her honestly which made her brows furrow in confusion what would she be mad at him about, she quickly voiced her thought "Why would I be mad?" he shrugged only slightly she almost missed it "Well I was kind of a jerk before you left on Friday night and I can't say I would have blamed you if you were mad at me for it" his words just made her more unsure of his feelings for her if he couldn't remember apologizing then he wouldn't remember the rest of the conversation... maybe it was just drunk talk._

_"Well I told you on the phone when you apologized Friday that I forgave you don't you remember?" she asked him in a slow and uneven voice trying to cover the worry she felt at that moment. _

_"Wait we talked Friday? I thought I dreamt that..." He said for a moment she thought maybe he was joking with her but his face told her that he was completely serious. _

_"Yes we talked Noah" she said slightly exasperated over the situation, it was becoming more clear to her that she didn't chose the right guy... She looked up at Noah's face as she stopped in the hall way needing to know if what he told her before they hung up on Friday had been real or not. "You told me you loved me Noah..." she said in a surprisingly steady voice not taking her eyes off his face as he looked at her slightly shocked at her words._

_"I said that?..." he asked and Rachel nodded her head to say yes, he then took a deep breath and placed a hand on Rachel's cheek cupping it softly as he leaned closer towards her and spoke in a whisper but loud enough so she could hear him say it; "... I well honestly I shouldn't be surprised that I told you that while drunk since I've been feeling it for quite some time I just haven't been able to pick up the courage to tell you... I've only ever told one chick that I love her and that was Quinn after she had Beth... And I didn't think I'd feel it again for anyone other than her, but I do... I love yah princess sorry I told you while drunk on the phone it wasn't exactly spec-. Wait what did you say back to me?" he cuts himself off when the thought of not remembering her answer crossed his mind for all he knew he was making a fool of himself telling her how he felt without an incline on how she felt about him. _

_Rachel couldn't help the beaming smile that was now on her face after hearing his confession she had never felt so relieved for once she made the right choice she looked up into his eyes that were just seconds ago filled with love but they had quickly become questioning not knowing her answer she placed her own hand upon Noah's cheek cupping it in the same tender way he was holding hers. _

_"I love you too Noah" she watched as he instantly relaxed and his eyes were bright with love again as he leaned in and kissed her passionately not caring that they were in the middle of the busy school hall way while they remained lost in a passionate kiss which was interrupted by the bell ringing loudly signalling first period they pulled back from each other and smiled before Puck pulled Rachel back into his side wrapping his arm around her shoulders protectively as they walked the hall towards first period which they had together._

* * *

><p><em>Finn swallowed hard feeling the familiar lump in his throat that always made itself present when he witnessed moments like he just had between Rachel and Puck of all people it was killing him by this point especially after the kiss he shared with Rachel just three days ago. Sure it had been a short kiss which Puck had interrupted; calling Rachel and by confessing his love for her causing Rachel to do a complete 360 and tell Finn she wanted to be with Puck 'At least for now' that statement was the only thing that was keeping him going at the moment knowing that she didn't plan on being with Puck forever it wasn't much but it was something he guessed. <em>

_After witnessing that very public display of affection between the woman he loved and wanted and his supposedly best friend, Finn decided to just go to auditorium alone and skip first period the thought that he was supposed to be in Mrs. Jameson's, Math class with Rachel and Puck made the decision very easy for him. _

_He sat alone at very back of the auditorium thinking about his emotionally stressful weekend after Friday he had actually gone through with ending whatever it was he had with Quinn which was actually easier than he thought which kind of hurt his feelings she didn't even fight for him she just accepted his words told him it was fine and that she'd see him Monday. It was painfully clear how much she had been using him to be prom queen. But it turned out she didn't need him like she thought she would have and the truth of that along with the, Rachel kiss then rejection; he had spent all day Sunday in the foetal position on his bed crying something he hadn't done in well he since he found out the truth about Quinn, Puck and the baby last year but even that hadn't made him feel as crappy as he did right now and all he could do is sit by and watch Rachel with him. _

_God was he dreading Glee practice..._


	10. Chapter 10

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced. **_

_**Author's Note:- So I'm Not Sure About This Chapter It's Basically Another Filler Please Send Feedback I'm Hoping It Was Okay But I Need Constructive Advice Whether Good Or Bad. Just Not Too Bad I'm Hoping.**_

_**10. CHAPTER TEN**_

_The week had dragged by for Finn he was so down that nothing interested him not Glee club, not Football, not even his Xbox was helping with his mood, and he could tell his mother was aware of it and so was Kurt but neither of them questioned him on it as of yet of course he knew that one of them would eventually want to know since he it was only a matter of time before his mother got out of her mind with concern for her son or Kurt gets fed up of him moping around the house. _

_He didn't want to be like this but he knew no-one would really understand why he was so upset, after all neither of them was in love with his best friends current girlfriend who happened to be his ex-girlfriend and the love of his life. And to add with his heart break was that he was forced to sit in the same room as them while they were being all lovey-dovey with each other which had been why he missed Thursday's Glee Club meeting and instead came home to play Xbox but the moment Puck's name popped up on the screen telling Finn his 'Friend' was online he quickly turned off his Xbox not even saving his progress on the game. He threw the controller across the room with so much force that it made a small crack in the plaster of his wall that was when Kurt had burst into his bedroom –without knocking- closing the door as soon as he was in the room he looked at his Step-brother folding his arms over his chest as he spoke. _

"_Right Finn that's it you have been in a funk all week long and your worrying Carole and your worrying and pissing me off so please tell me what the hell has gotten you in this vile mood? I have been assuming that maybe it's because you and Quinn have clearly broken-up? Am I right?" He asked him staring at Finn who was sat on his computer facing Kurt but not quite looking him in the eye, he shook his head and let out a sigh before deciding to just tell his brother the truth._

"_It's got nothing to do with breaking up with Quinn since It was my Idea to break up, although the fact that she made it painfully obvious that she was using me and our relationship just so she could be Prom Queen. Well that didn't make me feel better about myself..." he said_

"_Well what is the main reason you're so down in the dumps?" Kurt asked him not moving from his spot in front of his brother_

_Finn finally looked up towards Kurt as he prepared to tell him the truth, "...I guess it's the whole Rachel being with Puck thing..." he said in an exasperated tone._

"_Well you weren't this down about it in the beginning mad sure but not exactly sad... I thought you were over it." Kurt said, sure he remembered Finn's angry reaction to the news of Rachel and Puck getting together but he had been ok ever since he was even sat with Rachel talking at Prom and he'd walked her home._

"_...I guess I'm a better actor than I always thought I was... I guess I was holding it together better before Friday...When I walked Rachel home well we kissed and I practically begged her to be with me again, but Puck called her and choose that moment of all to tell her he loved her and she... she made her decision in that moment that for now she was supposed to be with Puck... Then I walked her to her door said goodnight then left and the next day I broke up with Quinn. And I guess watching Rachel and Puck all over each other at school and in Glee Club isn't helping me feel any better about myself or in general..." he said glad to finally tell someone how he was really feeling sure he told Rachel but that didn't stop her from basically rubbing her happiness in his face or at least that's how he felt about their PDA. _

_Kurt stared wide eyed at his brother's openness about his feelings and of course he was shocked to learn that Rachel had kissed Finn and hadn't told Kurt about it herself but he didn't dwell on that matter since he was not just genuinely worried about his brother, "I'm sorry Finn about the Rachel thing you know how she can be about other people's feelings she doesn't always think about them... But you do know it's not healthy for you to be so hung up on her... you broke up with her Finn you moved on maybe you should just continue to do that..." he told him honestly._

"_It's not as easy as that Kurt I broke up with her because I was so hurt and betrayed by what she did that I let my anger get the best of me and I moved on way too quickly because I hoped that being with Quinn again might make things better for a while... I guess now I'm getting a taste of my own medicine huh... the only difference is Rachel is truly in love with Puck where as I wasn't in love with Quinn not like I was last year anyway... and not even close to the way I love Rachel..." Finn looked down at his hands as he choked though the last few sentences as the lump that had been appearing in his throat was making it's presence known again he swallowed hard again refusing to let it get the better of him, he wasn't going to cry not in front of Kurt. _

_Kurt noticed the change in his voice as he spoke he'd never heard Finn sound so broken before he was always the leader holding everyone together but right now he could tell that Finn was barely keeping himself together and it was hurting Kurt to see it and he wished he could fix it for him but he had no idea where to start; he stood staring at Finn silently, unsure of what he to say to what Finn had just told him but before he could think of something Finn spoke up again._

"_...I told her that I'd wait for her this time like I waited when she was with Jesse last year...and I convinced myself I could do it that was until she told me she loved Puck...she never told me she loved Jesse and right now I'm terrified that I've lost her for good..." he said his voice weaker now that he was fighting back the tears that were filling his eyes, keeping his focus fixed on his hands in his lap Finn blinking furiously to rid the tears before they spilled that was the first time he'd actually let himself admit that fear out loud, but the more he saw of Rachel and Puck in school holding hands or even just looking at each other; to see the look he always believed Rachel kept just for him – while she gazed at Puck made his heart break even more._

_Kurt looked at his brother hearing his words and his broken voice was bringing tears to his own eyes he had never heard Finn so defeated and broken and it was all over Rachel Berry his best friend he couldn't help but feel angry with her for kissing Finn causing him to have hope that they were maybe getting back together and then breaking him by choosing to be with someone else and he was going to make sure he and Rachel had a good talk about this or he would talk and she could listen for a change because right now he was being forced to take his brother's side especially after hearing him out sure he owed Rachel the same courtesy but right now he was to mad at her to give her the benefit of the doubt. _

"_...I'm so sorry Finn...I had no idea that you still felt so strongly for her...I really wish I had the words for you that would made it all better but... The only person who can make you feel better is you...I know it seems like the hardest thing in the world and it hurt but you have to pick yourself up dust yourself off and face the pain until it can't hurt you anymore because eventually the pain will dull and you will be able to push it aside and If you and Rachel are meant to be then you'll be." Kurt said not moving his eyes from Finn who was still staring down at his hands. _

"_...We are meant to be we have to be"_

_Rachel sat on her bed looking at her phone she had noticed a major change in Finn this past week he had been skipping classes and he hadn't even shown up to Glee Club and that fact alone was cause concern where Finn was concerned he always came to Glee Club no matter she could remember him telling her it was the only place he could just 'relax and be himself'. She picked up her cell phone and quickly tapped in a text _

_**-Is everything ok? R***_

_She hesitated before pressing send once she finally did send it she placed her cell back on her bed in front of her after what seemed like hours she got a reply._

_**-I've had better weeks... F**_

_Rachel just stared at the text knowing exactly why he had been so distant from everyone all week she didn't know whether to respond to that message or not she knew that she had been wrapped up in Noah more than usual this week and after what happened Friday between her and Finn she shouldn't have allowed herself to show as much PDA as she had been but she had been feeling so guilty for kissing Finn and not telling Noah about it that she wasn't thinking about the other person who still held the largest part of her heart she was still so confused about what she should do about Finn and Noah that she had been forcing herself to believe that when she chose Noah that her decision should have been final but if she had been so sure about her decision why had she said 'For now' to Finn; it wasn't only to make him feel better but because she wasn't sure about she was making the right decision for good, she and Finn were still connected even if she had been trying to deny it but it was a fact that couldn't be ignored all week long she had been feeling weird, like she wasn't where she was supposed to be. _

_**-I think maybe we should talk, alone & face to face...? R* **_

_Moments later she got a response._

_**-Ok...When? F**_

_**-...Um well are you doing anything now? R***_

_**-No. Shall I come to your place? F**_

_**-Yeah. I'll see you soon. R***_

_**-Leaving now. F **_

_The moment she got his last text she placed her phone on her bedside table and made her way down the stairs sitting in the living room waiting for Finn they would have plenty of time to talk today since her Dad was away on business and her Daddy was working late. _

_Fifteen minutes later she heard a knock on her front door she quickly got up off the couch and walked to the door opening it revealing Finn on the other side she smiled a small smile at him and stepped aside, "Please, come in" she said in a strong even voice although she was pretty nervous about the conversation she was about to have. _


	11. Chapter 11

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced. **_

_**Author's Note:- Sorry If This Chapter Seems All Over The Place I Wrote It As It Came To Mind And I Wanted To Get It Up As Soon As I Could I Hope It's Okay. This Isn't The Last Chapter Trust Me I'm Planning Some More Things To Go On Before The End I've Finally Sort Of Written Up A Summary Of How I Want This Story To Go So I Won't Get To Confused.**_

_**11. CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_Rachel sat on the opposite end of the couch in her living room turned so she could face Finn while they sat in an uncomfortable silence neither one of them knew exactly what to say even, if the whole reason they were here in Rachel's living room together had been to talk. _

_Eventually Rachel couldn't take the silence any longer so she made small talk, "So do you want something to drink or eat?" She asked him, Finn finally looked up towards her and shook his head 'no' in response to her question before he finally spoke. _

_"So what is it you actually wanted me to come over and talk about?" he asked casually, this was torture for him, to sit in the same room with her alone; without being able to reach over and pull her onto his lap to kiss her. So he used most of his focus on keeping calm and keeping his urges at bay, he sat silently as he waited for her answer which took her so long to answer he thought maybe she wasn't going to answer him._

_"...I...Uh...I guess I've just been worried about you, this past week you have been skipping classes and you've even skipped Glee Club, that's when I knew something was up." She said finally after stuttering the first few words, she had been aware of his mood all week; but it really concerned her when he wasn't in Glee Club on Thursday especially so close to Nationals. (Which were going to be held in New York.) _

_Finn just sat there not taking his eyes from her face he was a little pissed off that she hadn't realized the reason he was so off; all week he couldn't help but wonder if she was just purposely trying to hurt his feelings by acting like the answer wasn't obvious to her. -Sure he had been with Quinn for a couple of months until Sunday but he still hadn't sat in front of Rachel and allowed Quinn to basically grind against him like she had been with Puck all week- he shook his head at her in disbelief before turning to look straight ahead at the television which was switched off; he then spoke in a hard and serious tone. _

_"Don't act dumb Rachel because I know better than anyone that you're anything but dumb. You know why I've been so off this past week." _

_She looked down at her lap hearing his words she wasn't 100 percent sure that she had been the reason for his mood, especially since he and Quinn had broken up over the weekend. So she was kind of hoping that was the reason; so she wouldn't have to feel as horrible as she did in that moment._

_"I'm sorry Finn..." is all she said in barely a whisper it's all that she could think of saying to his answer. _

_Finn shrugged slightly unsure of what to say to that; he just kept staring ahead as the uncomfortable silence returned. This wasn't exactly going the way Rachel had planned but she couldn't just back down now she had asked him over to talk for a reason, even if right now she wasn't sure what that reason was; he was so cold and distant his answers were pretty blunt and to the point very un-Finn like. _

_"...In my defense I had believed that Quinn was maybe partially to blame for the way you've been. She broke up with you didn't she?" Rachel asked him softly, as she lifted her head to look at the profile of his face while she awaited the answer._

_"Sure Quinn hadn't helped much, and for the record I broke up with her... I couldn't continue to date her when I was in love with someone else I was just basically going through the motions with Quinn, and it turns out she was just with me because I had popularity being the Quarterback and all. She just needed me to campaign with her for prom, but as it turned out I wasn't as popular as she thought I was, so she was pretty ok with me breaking up with her." he said honestly turning his head so that his eyes caught Rachel's not looking away from her._

_"...Oh..." is all she could get out she knew it was a lame response to his honesty, but what was she supposed to say to that. _

_Finn then caught her off guard when he moved himself closer towards her on the couch, close enough to touch her at least. He then reached out and took her hand slowly, holding it in his. He looked down at it surprising her some more with what he said next;_

_"I love how perfectly your hands fit in mind it's like they were made just for me to hold..." he said the words quietly, not taking his eyes from their hands; she never pulled away she just watched his face seeing the pain and hurt he was feeling. It was breaking her heart all she wanted to do was kiss away the pain and hurt and replace it with love and passion; she swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt the familiarity of tears filling her eyes threatening to fall. She didn't forced them away she couldn't not when she was seeing that look on his face, the same look she witnessed when she told him she kissed Puck to get back at him for lying to her about sleeping with Santana. A look she had sworn never to be the cause of again. But here she was witnessing the look once again; she and Puck again being the cause of it, and she felt her tears begin to spill from her eyes, and run down either of her cheeks._

_"Finn..." She said in a pleading tear filled voice. Which instantly made him take his focus away from their joined hands, as looked up seeing the tears fall from her eyes; he gently let go of her hand and placed either of his hands on her either side of her face. Using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears, but every time he wiped them away; more replaced them so he kept wiping softly at her cheeks to wipe away the tears before her leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he spoke. _

_"...Were meant to be Rachel I know it... I'm the guy for you Rachel, not Noah Puckerman, Jesse St. James or any other guy that wants you... I wish you could see that; but if you can't then I'll prove it to you. The first step was breaking up with Quinn and the next is to wait for you...You should know that I don't give up that easily. I know it's seemed that I have given up but I haven't... I just needed to re-fuel my energy; it takes a lot to be in the same room as you without taking you in my arms and kissing you senseless." He says his voice it low, strong and determined he meant every single word. _

_He loved her, and he was going to wait for her to realize that she needed him; just as much as he needed her. _

_Rachel just let out small gasping sobs upon hearing his words; they had pretty much knocked the fight to suppress the sobs that had been threatening to escape her lips while he had been talking, so she finally just sobbed as she held onto his shirt as he held her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers, he was so close to her that she had felt his breath on her face as he spoke. She had listened to his every word carefully with her full attention. _

_There was a time she was thinking the exact same thing about him, when he was with Quinn. Rachel had known she was the one for him just like he was the only one for her, but he had hurt her so much by getting back together with Quinn. And he hadn't shown her any sign that his feelings for her where still very much there. Which had pushed her to move on; with Noah and things with Noah had been better than she had imagined they would have been, and she was determined to believe he was the best person for her; because although she loved him, she didn't love him with everything she had which had been the way she loved Finn. Which would keep her from feeling the amount of hurt and betrayal she had felt when Santana told her that she had slept with Finn, and he had lied to her for months about it, added with the heart break that consumed her when Finn broke up with her. _

_Rachel didn't think she would be able to find her way back after it, but she eventually picked herself up dusted herself off (metaphorically of course) and she began making her 'come back' as Finn had once called it. Part of her 'come back' involved moving on from Finn which she did finally after writing a song to Finn which still changed nothing about their relationship that had been the final nail in the coffin that was Finn coming back to her, or at least that's what she thought at the time but right now was proving that maybe he was hiding with Quinn to keep from getting hurt the way she realized she had been hiding with Noah... She had never thought of it that way but it was the only thing that made sense to her at that moment the fact that her relationship with Noah wasn't as real to her as she made herself believe. _

_The moment that thought hit her she stopped sobbing and just breathed deeply while she stared at Finn, "Open your eyes Finn" she said in a whisper, he immediately opened his eyes like she asked and Rachel just stared into his eyes to see if that spark she used to see when she looked into his whiskey colored eyes was still there and after a few moments of them silently staring into each others eyes and she caught it... it was there, he still looked at her the way he used to; he still loved her with everything he had just like she loved him with everything she had. _

_And that was the moment she decided that she couldn't hide anymore, she needed to be found by and the only person who could bring her out of hiding was Finn Hudson he was the one she was meant to be with always. She then leaned in closing the short distance between their lips pressing her lips against Finn's kissing him with immediate passion; after months of being a part, of not admitting that they only loved each other she put all the passion along with desperate need for the young man who held her heart in the palm of his hands. Finn didn't hesitate to respond to her kiss returning and equal amount of the passion and the desperate need that she kissed him with. They kissed deeply and passionately for what felt like hours but had only probably been a few moments they pulled apart gasping for air their eyes flew open at the same time as they looked at each other before Finn spoke._

_"Please don't tell me that was a I want you now but I'll eventually choose the other guy kiss because I don't think I'll survive that rejection again after a kiss like that," He said in a pleading/fearful tone worried that it was just that. _

_Rachel caught her breath after he finished speaking understanding his fear but this time she knew who she wanted to be with, "...Y-You're the only guy for me Finn Hudson" is all she said with a small shy smile, watching as he smiled at her a huge grin as he took in her words he leaned in and caught her lips in a less heated kiss, just pressing his lips against hers as they shared a slow tender kiss before they pulled away only slightly. _

_"I love You, Rach..." he whispered. _

_To which she responded; also in a whisper, _

_"I love You Too...Always" _

_After a few quiet moments Rachel stood up and turned to Finn holding her hand out to him, he took her hand but couldn't help the confused look on his face, she didn't speak and neither did he instead he just followed as she lead him up the stairs and into her bedroom, Where Rachel and Finn came together in the most intimate way possible. _


	12. Chapter 12

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced. **_

_**Author's Note:- Three Updates In 1 Week, 2 On The Same Day I'm On A Roll Again Hope This Is Ok I Didn't Write Any Smut Because I'd Probably Be No Good At It But I've Written Their Feelings About It I Hope It's Ok I Freak About Writing Because Although I've Loved It I'm Still Pretty New At It. **_

_**Should I Continue With More Drama & Stuff Or Just Leave It There? **_

_**Let Me Know Please I Love Feedback. Thank You.**_

_**12. CHAPTER TWELVE  
><strong>_

_Waking up the next morning after spending most of the night with Finn making love for the first time she could feel the change of losing her virginity to the man she loved more than anything in the world sure she'd heard people talk about it and she had, had that talk with the girls in Glee club last year but none of them had told her that she would feel so amazing and alive which soothed her fear that maybe she hadn't been ready but she could tell right afterwards that she had been more than ready to give her virginity to Finn it was always supposed to be his. She wished she could have woken up next to him instead of alone but he had to leave before Rachel's Daddy came home from work and caught them in bed together; she didn't think it would end well for Finn if he'd stayed but she was happy all the same, but the feeling faltered when she remembered what she had to do in less than two hours time._

_The first thing she needed to do before Noah arrived was bathe to try and ease the sore area between her legs after her first time then she was going to end her relationship with Noah so she could be with Finn. It upset her to think that she had experienced an act of pure love the night before while she was still in a relationship with someone else and that kind of shadowed her happiness because she did feel guilty and it was more intense than bad feeling she had felt before but she knew that if she had given her virginity to Noah it wouldn't have felt at right as it did with Finn and that she was sure of. _

_She wasn't about to tell Noah what happened with her and Finn last night but she was just going to tell him she couldn't be with him, that was all she had been able to come up with so far she hoped the rest would come at the time. She and Finn had decided that they would keep their reconciliation a secret for a little while not to cause any argument's or fights before Nationals at least so they only had to hide it for a little over a week she knew that was a short amount of time but right after Nationals there was only three days of school left before they ended for the summer so Noah would have 3 months to process the information before school started back up for their Senior year. _

_The two hours had passed by quickly and before she knew it Noah was knocking on her bedroom door before walking into the room she turned from the mirror at her vanity table after she finished fixing up her hair, she smiled a small smile at him briefly when he went to kiss her lips she turned her face slightly so he'd catch her cheek with his lips he pulled back right after with a frown on his face as he looked her over. _

_"Hey baby, is everything okay?" he asked concern and worry laced his voice which cause her heart to skip a beat and not in a good way she looked down for a moment before she took his hand and led him to her bed so he could sit down which he did not taking his eyes off her see could see the worry all over his face, and she began to speak._

_"...Noah...we have to talk...before I say anything more though I need you to know that I really do care about you ok...but I think we should break up" she said not wanting to drag it out any more than it needed to so she just told him straight up, the look on his face of hurt and sadness was an expression she'd never get out of her head and it made the guilt of last night really kick in and she could feel herself tearing up slightly. _

_Noah didn't say anything for a really long time he just stared at her his first expression of hurt and sadness gone now transformed into shock and disbelief. "Ex-..Excuse me? You're breaking up with me? Just like that?...Wait what's changed?" he asked her his voice low but strong as he spoke asking her questions which he deserved the answer's too but she couldn't tell him the entire truth._

_"...Yes I'm breaking up with you...I really care for you and you have been an amazing boyfriend to me to the point where I believe you can do better...-you can do better than someone who can't give you their entire heart, soul and body..." she told him letting the tears fall, she quickly lifted her hands so she could wipe them away with her finger tips. _

_"Wait...you're breaking up with me for Finn aren't you?!" he asked her his voice raising in anger and she just managed to shake her head. _

_"N-...Noah I'm breaking up with you because I'm not sure I'm entirely over Finn not because we're back together because were not... I just think that you deserve to be with a girl who can love you with everything they have...I'm just not that girl...I'm so sorry..." she said only half of it was the truth but she couldn't tell him that and hurt him anymore than she already had he stood up from where he sat on her bed and looked right at her for a moment she thought he could see right through her half truths but then he closed his eyes swallowing hard she thought maybe it was so he wouldn't begin to cry that wasn't acceptable for him as far as he was concerned he's 'a man and men didn't cry it made them weak' she remembers him telling her once._

_"I cannot believe that you're breaking up with me!" he emphasized on the words 'You're' and 'Me' like he couldn't believe that I was the one ending a relationship with him. Hearing this in his voice really made her angry now to the point where her tears weren't falling anymore she had already told him that he could do better did he have to make her feel worse about herself by the way he said that sentence she scowled looking at him with her hands on her hips._

_"Well believe it because it's happening and I would appreciate it if you would leave now. I don't appreciate your tone of voice or your attitude for that matter. We are over Noah I'm sorry but I'll see you at school and I hope we can remain friends." She says her voice strong and her tears gone but her eyes still blood shot from crying again she had cried so much this past year that her all tears she had shed would probably fill a large swimming pool so she decided she wouldn't cry for the rest of this school year at least. _

_Noah looked at her shaking his head, it was obvious that he was pissed off over this turn of events he hadn't expected this when he woke up today. "Whatever Rachel, can you blame me for being pissed off over this I hadn't even gotten into your pants, and I did a tone of sappy shit to try and sway you and nothing I get why Finn had to go to Santana for a little satisfaction, you're a tease and a prude!" he snapped at her before he stormed out. So much for not crying again this school year; the moment he left the room she broke down in tears, she knew he was acting out trying to hit her where it really hurt because she had hurt him but still that was a complete 180 from the guy why sang to her in front of the school then asked her to go to prom._

_She sat on her bed curling her knees up to her chest while lying on her right side with her arms folder around her curled up knees crying into them, she stayed like the for a good few hours not answering any phone calls or texts which were becoming more frequent the more she ignored them she just didn't want to talk to anyone she stayed there for the rest of the day until she eventually fell asleep blocking out her phone completely._

* * *

><p><em>Finn had been freaking out over the fact that he'd been calling and texting Rachel all day and night Sunday and the only reason he didn't show up at her house was that his Mom and Burt wanted to do family day with him and Kurt and he couldn't get away not even for an hour to check on her so right now worried was an understatement all kinds of things ran through his head: <em>

_Had she changed her mind? _

_Had he not been good? _

_Had she woken up regretting Saturday night?_

_Had she spent the day with Puck doing the same thing as they had the night before? _

_He hadn't gotten any sleep at all that night the only comfort he had was knowing that his questions would be answered in school first thing tomorrow...but was he sure he wanted to know the answer to any of those questions as far as he was concerned they had made love, it was amazing and they were officially back together or at least that is how they had left things when he left her house Saturday._

_He got up earlier than normal on Monday morning because he hadn't had no sleep the only up side to insomnia, and he got to school an hour before all the other students well other than Rachel she was always there earlier than everyone else he pulled up and was so relieved to see her car parked in the parking lot and she was sat inside her car, so he parked his truck and jumped out locking up for the day before he ran to her car knocking on the window noticing how she jumped literally out of her seat because he'd scared her, she looked at him with a frown as she pointed for him to get the passenger side of her car which he did quickly he closed the door once he squeezed his long body inside her tiny car he turned towards her as much as he could as she did the same with no problems since she fit perfectly in the car since she was more than a foot shorter and smaller in general than him physically. _

_"Hey you okay? I've been worrying like crazy about you... You never called me after..." he left the sentence unspoken since she knew what he meant, she looked down for a moment and his heart felt like it dropped into his stomach as he thought to himself '...She regrets it...' _

_"I'm so sorry Finn...I should have called you but after talking to Noah yesterday I was just way to emotionally drained and I passed out until this morning..." she said to him in a low voice as she looked back up to him she knew that look he thought she was regretting what they did and she quickly leaned forward to kiss his lips softly to reassure him that she wanted him and only him _

_He responded to her kiss after the initial shock had worn off but when she pulled back he needed to hear her say she didn't regret it, "Y-..You don't r-regret it do you?" he managed to stutter out nervously keeping his eyes on hers a he spoke._

_She immediately shook her head "No, No! Of course I don't. I love you Finn...I'm so sorry for answering your calls or texts its just... Noah upset me...Sure I deserved it but still...what he said is still a really touchy subject especially after what we did on Saturday..." she said assuming Finn would guess what she meant but Finn was clueless to what she meant, although he was pretty pissed off that Puck had upset her so badly with whatever he'd said that she had spent the day hiding out in her room not talking to anyone. _

_"What the hell did he say to you?!" Finn asked her angrily, not aimed at her and she knew that... she wondered if she should tell him but she if she and Finn were going to work out this time around they needed to be completely honest with one another no secrets ever. _

_"You have to promise me you won't go all crazy-Finn when you see him and attack him physically or vocally?" she asked him before she could tell him she needed him to promise her this._

_He sighed wishing she hadn't asked him to make that promise it was going to be so hard to say nothing to the dick who upset HIS GIRLFRIEND he couldn't help but think how nice it was too call her that again but he quickly snapped out of it before nodding "I promise" he said._

_She smiled slightly nodded a thanks before she began to tell him everything that she said to Noah and everything Noah had said to her not leaving anything out and Finn could feel his blood boil at everything Puck had said to her whether it was hurtful to Rachel or now he just wanted to beat the crap out of him but he'd made a promise so instead just tightened his hands into fists tightly counting to ten to try and calm down before he said anything else to her not wanting to upset. _

_He then felt her grasp one of his fists with hand she wrapped her hand around his causing him to relax he loosened the first so he could lace his fingers with hers before he pulled her hand to his mouth placing a kiss on the back of her palm before he looked into her eyes. _

_"Rachel he was just being a dick, you know that right? I never slept with anyone while I was dating you... the stupid non-thing that happened with Santana doesn't count in my mind because It meant nothing. It was the worst experience of my life but with you on Saturday...Meant everything to me...It was amazing, perfect and I have never felt that kind of happiness, I've never felt so clear minded it's like everything is finally in its right place for me now because I have you."_

_He told her honestly he had never been good with words but so he hoped she understood how much what happened between them meant to him and he hoped it meant as much to her too. _

_She understood of course she always understood Finn but it made her feel a thousand times better to have heard him express it in words. _

_"I know exactly what you mean...because I felt it all too..." She told him smiling slightly glad to finally feel like things were finally falling into place for them. _

_Rachel leaned in kissing Finn deeply their mouths moving unison as they kissed passionately and freely, just them no baggage. They made out in Rachel's car until the first car drove into the school parking lot, which was the push they needed to finally pull apart from the make out session so the could get ready to start the school day._


	13. Chapter 13

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced. **_

_**Author's Note:- I Hope This Is Ok I've Never Written Anything Like This Before So I'm Hoping It Came Out Okay And Makes Sense. I Also Know Nothing About Shoulder Dislocating Or Relocating I'm Not A Doctor But I Looked Online A Little Well Anyway Please Review! Thank You**_

_**13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

_They had managed to keep their renewed relationship a secret for a total of 3 days by Wednesday Kurt had slipped up in front of everyone, and if Kurt hadn't lived in the same house as Finn then he wouldn't have known about it either he had walked in on him and Rachel in a heated make out session on Finn's bed Monday afternoon he was in shock at first since; Finn had been moping around over Rachel only two days before and now here they were making out like they had never been apart but after the shock wore off he congratulated them before leaving them too it. _

_So now everyone in Glee club was now officially aware of their reconciliation well everyone except Puck since he hadn't showed up to school for the past three days and he hadn't been in Glee Club either on Monday or Tuesday. Finn guessed that he was probably pissed off over Rachel breaking up with him and after hearing Rachel's step by step of what had gone down between them on Sunday he was glad that Puck hadn't shown his face at school since because Finn wasn't sure he would be able to control his anger over the things he had said to Rachel, well he knew that he would have to work harder than usual to hold back from attacking him as soon as he set eyes on him when Rachel was around because he had promised her that he wouldn't retaliate to the things he said. But that didn't mean he had to refrain from confronting him when she wasn't around. _

_Finn next to Rachel in the front row of chairs in the choir room with his arm wrapped around her shoulders as casually he placed a soft kiss on the side of her head, keeping his eyes on what Mr Schuester was doing he looked like he was searching for something when he looked up and told the class he was going to run to the Spanish room because he had left his cell phone there. Once Mr Schue was out of the room that had been when Finn was abruptly snapped out of his little day-dream when Puck walked though the door into the choir room stopping when he took notice of Finn and Rachel, Finn's arm still around her tightening slightly when Finn noticed Puck's glare aimed for the brunette sat beside him which made him have to take a long deep breath and remember why he wasn't going to jump Puck right at this moment, but just as he thought that was all the acknowledgement Puck was going to give Rachel he walked over and sat in the empty seat beside her. _

_Finn's jaw tensed when his girlfriend's former boyfriend sat down, Finn then felt Rachel's hand rest on his thigh he then took his eyes from Puckerman towards her, she smiled encouragingly at him which he returned with a slightly tense smile his jaw still tensed up uncomfortable with the fact that he had chosen to sit beside Rachel when there was three other unoccupied chairs he could have taken. Finn's attention was so focused on the guy sat beside his girlfriend that he hadn't even noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him, Rachel squeezed his thigh slightly as if to tell him to relax, which he decided would be best he hadn't said anything or made any kind of move so Finn had no reason to stay as tense as he was so he sat back in the chair while they waited for Mr. Schue who had been gone for over 5 minutes._

_After a few more silent seconds Kurt finally started up a quiet conversation with Mercedes which gave everyone else the encouragement to carry on with their conversations while they waited for My Schuester. When the volume had risen in the room again, Rachel had then started to talk to him about duet's they could sing together at Nationals which had been when Puck had the nerve to say the next few words to Finn. _

_"You're welcome by the way" Puck said sarcastically to him with a wink, causing Finn to tense up immediately as he glared at him._

_"What the hell would I have to thank you for?" Finn said through gritted teeth his hard glare not faltering._

_"Well a lot of things but the most recent favour I did for you was break in our little tease here" the last straw for Finn was when Puck placed his hand on Rachel's bare thigh. Pucks hand only barely grazed Rachel's skin before Finn's hand which was around Rachel was now grasping Puck's wrist keeping his hand from really touching her skin pulling it away from her, there was no way Finn was keeping his promise to Rachel, because everything might have seemed like it was moving in slow motion to Finn because he was so angry but really it all happened in a matter of seconds, and it wasn't until Finn practically dived out of his chair; somehow missing Rachel completely but crashing into Puck causing both Puck and the chair he was sitting on to slam backwards until it hit the floor with Finn landing just next to Puck who didn't have time to move at all because Finn was straight on Puck punching him in the face repeatedly so hard that Finn's knuckle's we're cut open. _

_Finn lost his balance somehow causing him to slip landing on his right side his shoulder taking the full impact of the concrete floor causing something to crack and but he hadn't felt the pain yet because of the adrenaline pumping thorough his vein's, Finn's slip gave Puck the chance to get the upper hand he moved over Finn and used both of his firsts to punch Finn repeatedly in the face Finn covered his face with his left arm before somehow twisting his body slightly Finn managing to push Puck off him and onto The floor again as soon as Finn got the upper hand again; he was being pulled off Puck by someone and he was pretty sure it was Mr. Schuester, Finn struggled to get free only being able to use one of his arms properly made it impossible to get free from the grasp he was in Puck just lay on the floor out of breath blood all over his face, clothes and hands, the same for Finn, finally the taller boy stopped struggling trying to catch his breath although it had seemed to have lasted for 30 minutes the fight had only broken out a few minutes ago, Finn finally looked around at where everyone had been sitting in the choir room to see empty chairs tipped over from where everyone had moved quickly to get out-of-the-way of the brutal fight. Mr. Schuester started to move with Finn over to the door of the choir room so he could separate the two boys Finn made sure to shout at Puck before he was in the hall way. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT OR TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN PUCKERMAN!" he got out before Mr. Schuester let him go in the hall way with the rest of the members of Glee who were all starting at Finn covered in blood. The moment he turned to them and Mr Schue walked into the choir room with Puck closing the door behind him, Rachel walked towards him stopping in front of him she looked him over before she took his right hand pulling it softly causing the pain of his probably dislocated shoulder too radiate though his body sharply now he was coming down from the rush of adrenaline from the fight, which had numbed all of his injuries; in particular his shoulder the pain was familiar though, he remembered dislocating this exact shoulder during one of first football games as Quarterback at the end of freshman year. The added pain of Rachel pulling his arm gently along with the constant pain from his shoulder hitting him at the same time caused him to yell out in pain causing Rachel to release his arm instantly causing it drop back to his side causing more pain to shoot through his arm and shoulder making him yell out in pain again. He looked at Rachel he knew his face was giving away the amount of pain he was in which was probably why her face was a mix of worry and fear for him alone. _

_"I'm ok Rach I just need..." he trailed off when he turned to see Sam stood looking at him, using his left hand to s wave him over to where he stood, once he was stood right in front of Finn the Taller boy cut straight to the chase, "Can you pop my shoulder back in place man?" he asked him he knew Sam was the only one of them strong enough to do it for him and Finn knew Sam knew how to do it, since he'd had it done to him earlier in the football season._

_Rachel had to turn away unable to watch this past closing her eyes tightly the only thing she could heard was his pain filled roars then all she could hear was Finn's laboured breathing for a few short moments then she heard his voice, "Thanks Man that feels a lot better." _

_Hearing his words to Sam she finally turned back to her beat and blood covered boyfriend she couldn't be mad at him for diving on Puck the way he did, since he had been provoked by her ex-boyfriend; who had really stepped over the line by implying that he took her virginity which Finn already knew had been a complete lie, but when he had attempted to touch her thigh that had been way, way over the line and had caused the very little grasp he had on keeping his anger at bay to slip, she had never seen Finn attach someone like than not even when he had attacked Puck for sleeping with Quinn and getting her pregnant. _

_Finn walked towards Rachel using hit left hand to reach out and take her hand as they walked towards the restrooms. Once inside the girls bathroom; Rachel grabbed the single chair which was always placed over in the corner of the room over facing away from the mirrors but next to the sinks. Then gesturing with her hand for him to sit down which he did quickly. Rachel grabbed some paper towels as she turned on the hot water faucet filling the sink half way before turning off the hot, and turning on the cold water faucet to make the water perfectly warm before she dipped on of the paper towels into the water then squeezing some of the excess water from it so it was only mildly wet before softly wiping the blood from his face careful not to be too rough when cleaning his cuts on his face after his face was clean she took in the damage Puck had done to her handsome boyfriend's face which to her surprise wasn't all that much just a black eye his nose was bleeding but had stopped by now and he was lucky it didn't look broken and he had a cut above his bruised eye and another cut on his chin. _

_"That's better, there isn't much damage considering your face was basically covered in blood. Are you ok?" _

_She asked him looking at him lovingly with a hint of gratitude which inside was all she felt love and gratitude for him coming to her rescue, protecting her, he looked into her eyes and smiled his trademark –for Rachel only half-smile to answer her question. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his lips which he instantly responded to before she pulled back, and then she moved to clean up his bloody hands and his cut knuckles._

_That's when he finally spoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise I made you on Monday but he had it coming Rach... I couldn't just let him touch you like that or speak about you like that without kicking his ass. Please don't be mad at me" he said in a low slightly pleading voice she placed a kiss to his forehead before smiling at him to try to put his worry at ease knowing she'd have to tell him with words for the worry she could see in his eyes. _

_"I'm not mad Finn... I completely understand why you did what you did. You were protecting me, what Puck was about to do and what he said were okay. So thank you, my very handsome white knight. I love you so much." She said smiling at him noticing how he physically relaxed in the chair smiling back at her, _

_"It was no problem beautiful" he responded with a smirk pulling her down on his lap with his left hand since his right arm still wasn't feeling so great which meant he'd probably have to go to the hospital and have an X-ray and hopefully pain killers to ease the throbbing that he could feel not just in his shoulder but from his head to his knees but that could wait he just wanted a few minutes to hold his girlfriend, he wrapped his arms around her ignoring the pain or at lead trying to, while she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek softly whispering in to his ear that she 'loves him' which he responded to by telling her he 'loves her too'. _


	14. Chapter 14

_****I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL THAT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY** **_

_**All If Any Mistakes Are My Own I Apologize In Advanced. **_

_**Author's Note:- I Really Hope This Was OK It Took Me A While To Write It. So Please Read & Review & **__**Thank You**__** Again To Everyone Following & Reviewing This Story Feed Back Means A Lot To Me.**_

**_14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN_**

_The day after the fight Mr. Schue had spoken to both Finn and Puck separately of course to find out exactly what had happened yesterday only 'causing Mr Schue to become more frustrated with both boys since neither Story matched exactly Puck had told him that he hadn't done anything to provoke Finn to attack him except say 'Hello' to Rachel, and Finn had owned up to attacking Puck but only after he had said something inappropriate about Rachel and then attempting to touch her without her permission there was no doubt whose word Mr. Schue was taking for the true events that led to a fight in the middle of the choir room and that was Finn's but he knew Puck would take it as Mr. Schue having favorites and Finn was his main and he didn't want to be at fault for yet another fight, between the once-best friends. So he just decided that everyone in the club were to keep the fight to themselves and if anyone asks that the fight actually took place outside of school since it would jeopardize their trip to Nationals in New York; If Sue or Figgins found out about the fight and where and when it had occurred; luckily for Mr. Schuester all the kids were so desperate to go to Nationals (to win) that they had agreed easily._

_Being in the choir room with both Finn and Puck was incredibly tense everyone could feel the palpable tension that was radiating between them, Mr. Schue had told both boys they were to sit on opposite sides of the choir room and he was going to have to pay for a fourth room in New York so he could split up the guys so half went in one room with Finn and the other half would have to stay in the other room with Puck. Both of them looked pretty beat up with their bruised faces although Rachel had tried to cover Finn's with make-up but he wouldn't let her put too much on that people noticed it at school after all he was a guy and he was already having a hard time with Hockey team for being in Glee Club the last thing he needed was for the Puck-Heads to know he was wearing his girlfriends make-up so the bruise was still visible on his face but it didn't stand out quiet like Puck's did._

_Finn couldn't help the satisfied feeling he got when he first set eyes on Puck this morning to see the amount of damage he had done to his face clearly showing that Finn had the better of him. Sure Finn had spent a few hours in A&E last night, to make sure his shoulder was in the correct place; which luckily it was and he didn't even need a sling since his shoulder had popped out of the socket a couple of times before, while playing football it had made it easier to Pop it back in place without his muscles being effected too much. He was still sore and aching; but he had been given pain killers to help with that, he should be as good as new before they leave for Nationals. Puck on the other hand probably won't be as lucky; since most of the damage Finn did was too his face, both his eyes and his nose was one big swollen bruise because Finn had broken Puck's nose and his bottom lip was pretty swollen, although that would probably go down in a day or two. _

_While Finn was feeling satisfied with how beat up Puck looked; Rachel had felt incredibly guilty that both of them got hurt because of her, she wanted badly to apologize to Puck but she knew that Finn would be really pissed off if he found out that he had spoken to him much less apologized for the fight that Puck himself had provoked but she couldn't think of it quite like that if she and Finn had been better about keeping their rekindled relationship between just the two of them until after Nationals like they had planned on, then Puck wouldn't have acted like that and none of it would have ever happened; all she could think of was how all of this was her fault she couldn't involve Finn in the blame because she was the one who was so confused over who she wanted in the first place that she had stayed with Noah until she realized it was Finn she wanted to be with she shouldn't have been with either boy until she could think clearly then no-one would have been hurt.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>She sat next to Finn while listening to Mr. Schuester talk about Nationals but she couldn't be sure because she hadn't been paying attention to anything other than her own thoughts, she had made sure to keep her hands to herself and away from Finn while they were in the same room as Noah; not wanting to be the cause of yet another brawl between the boys. Although she was keeping her hand's to herself the same couldn't be said for Finn who had his good arm either holding her hand, wrapped around her shoulders or placed casually on her thigh, she knew that it was normal for Finn; and usually she wouldn't think so much into his movements. But she could feel Noah's eyes on them whenever Finn's hand would move from one place, to another and it was making her uncomfortable and tense. <em>

_Finn had been oblivious to Puck's glares and the fact that Rachel had been in a world of her own for the most part of Glee Club until he had moved his hand into her lap with his palm up waiting for her to place her hand in his but she didn't place her hand there instead she kept her hand's tucked under her thighs and the chair. Finn frowned when he looked at his girlfriend who was biting her bottom lip anxiously staring ahead at nothing, Finn leaned over towards Rachel and whispered in her ear. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" the moment she heard his whisper it interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head too look at him releasing her lip from her teeth when she shrugged a little shaking her head a little before answering him "Nothing just thinking about Nationals" she spoke in a whisper. _

_Finn just stared at her for a few more moments not believing her answer when he noticed her eyes glance behind him for a second then her eyes returned to his face he turned his head to see what she had glanced to and he caught Puck glaring at him and Rachel and he realized right away what was up with her, Finn returned Puck's icy glare before turning back to Rachel his eyes instantly warming up to look at her lovingly he pulled the hand tucked under the thigh closer to him lacing his fingers with hers as he spoke. "Don't take any notice of him OK. He'll get over it, I'm not giving him the satisfaction of thinking he's coming between us Rachel because he's not and he never will not again OK" He whispered to her with a determined look to match his determined tone he wasn't letting her slip away from him this time around and he certainly wasn't letting Puck get in between his and Rachel's fresh start._

_Rachel smiled a small smile at his words and nodded tightening her fingers around his hand squeezing it to emphasize the reassurance she felt thanks to him. "Neither will I this is our fresh start and nothing and no-one is getting in between that" she whispered back with a brighter smile she was determined to ensure that their relationship goes the distance this time Finn Hudson was the love of her life, there was no-one else for her only Finn she knew that he was the man that she'd grow old with no matter what obstacles' got in their way they would always get around it and back to each other. Rachel turned to the front of the room and listened to Mr. Schuester for the rest of Practice. _

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon Rachel sat in the School library finishing up her last English assignment of Junior year although the assignment deadline wasn't until the following Tuesday she wanted to assure she got all of her end of year assignments done before herself and the Glee Club left for Nationals in the morning she was slightly anxious about performing but it had nothing to do with the fact that she'd be performing on a stage for most than 1000 people; but because they still didn't have a set list Mr. Schue had decided to carry on with the whole original songs Idea She had for Regionals. So they had 2 days to come up with 2 amazing and epic original songs to win in New York; the rather large detail being the reason she was feeling anxious she had sat down a few times over the past 2 weeks and tried to write another amazing song to win Nationals with but her mind was blocked and she had a pretty good idea why too. She had been feeling pretty guilty for being the reason why Finn and Noah's friendship was over and not because of the fight they had a few days ago but because she had started dating Noah, she realized that ever since she had began dating him, Finn hadn't spoken to him even though they seemed to be making progress for a little while after the State Championship Football game back in February but that progress seemed to be forgotten and pushed further since the second party she had a little over a month ago and she had spent that night making out with Noah. She was the reason that they had given up on trying to be friends again and then led to the fight sure she couldn't deny that Noah had been the one in the wrong by what he'd said about her and then to touch her in front of Finn like that but she had still been the reason surrounding it all; This year at least.<p>

_After thinking about it for pretty much the entire day and she decided she needed to talk to Noah while she was alone, she knew that Noah had football practice and Finn had told her that he wasn't going to go to practice because with what happened with his shoulder he wasn't allowed to take part and he didn't want to sit on the sidelines doing nothing so he was going to go home and finish packing for New York; so now was the perfect opportunity for her to talk to Noah alone without Finn being there. She had sent him a text message for him to meet her in the library straight after Football Practice but he hadn't replied so she decided to sit and wait just in case he changed his mind and turned up there anyway so she sat and waited until 5pm and no sign of him. Football practice had ended half an hour ago she had waited the extra 30 minutes, so he'd have time to shower but he wasn't coming; so as she began to collect her things and pack them into her back pack zipping it up a figure caught her eye when approaching the table and she looked up to see Noah stood in front of her she couldn't help the shock that she was sure was present on her face but she quickly smiled at him slightly. Noah just stood in front of her with a blank expression before he spoke._

"_What do you want to talk about Rachel?" he voice was flat and low, she decided she'd be quick about this since he was clearly not in the mood for small talk._

"_Thank you for coming... Look I just wanted to apologize... for hurting you I know you hate talking about your feelings but I know I hurt you... I also need you to know that I did... I do love you...I know it might not seem like it but I really do..." she said in a low voice even though they were the only people other than the librarian who was sat reading a book behind the check out desk but she didn't want to announce it too loudly just in case there was someone in there she couldn't see. She noticed that the tense stance Noah had held when he first walked in visibly sagged when she finished speaking._

"_I get it Rachel OK; you love me but you're not in love with me... how can you be when you've been in love with Finn ever since freshmen year... but you don't have to apologize to me of all people OK. I should be apologizing to you for what I said about you, in your room on Sunday and then on Wednesday...to be honest I wasn't all that surprised when Finn jumped me because if it had been him saying what I said and then touching you like I did. Well I would have jumped him too... I'm sorry Rachel I shouldn't have done that. You meant; -mean so much to me and I crossed a line and I shouldn't have..." he told her she could hear the regret in his voice for what happened this week and it meant so much to hear him tell her that so easily since Noah Puckerman never showed that he had feelings since he loved having the bad boy reputation since freshman year. _

_So it meant so much to her that he had just apologized for what he did to provoke Finn, she smiled slightly at him as she spoke;_

"_Thank you Noah... It means a lot to me to hear you say that... and It would mean so much if maybe you could try to talk to Finn maybe try and patch up your friendship?... I know that's asking a lot but... You guys have been best friends since you were in Kindergarten and you shouldn't let two girls get in the way of that... I'm asking you to do this Noah because I think we both know that Finn's pride and stubbornness rivals the both of us put together and I know that he needs you on his side, and not as his enemy." She makes sure to keep her tone soft and she can clearly hear the pleading and hope in her voice in asking; since Noah was her last chance to try and help them fix their friendship. _

_Of course she'd tried so hard to try and get Finn to make the first move and to approach Noah, to try and talk to his former best friend, because everyone needs a best friend and no matter how many times he told her that he; 'absolutely would not approach Puck first because he had been the one who'd ruined their friendship twice in two years and Puck had started this whole thing and that she was his best friend and that she was all that he needed,' she knew that he was just being stubborn, even though his words about her being his best friend and being all that he needed had been very sweet; she knew that there are certain things he couldn't talk to her about - since she was his girlfriend too after all-._

_But after he'd shot down her suggestion, that was that Finn had then quickly changed the subject so he didn't have to keep talking about Puck as far as Finn was concerned he'd act civil towards him if he had to; on the Football field and on the stage while performing otherwise he didn't exist to him; Which was harsh sure; but Finn could really hold a grudge when he felt like he needed too. _

_She watched as Noah stood there not answering her for a long while they just stood there she looked at him while he tried to avoid her eyes while he tried to think about his answer after a few awkward moments he finally looked at her ready to answer although his face was giving nothing away which made her worry that both guys be as stubborn as each other. _

"_...I-..I guess I do owe him an apology for what I said and for provoking him... but honestly I'm not sure that even an apology straight from me will change Hudson's mind about our friendship Rachel. I messed up pretty bad Wednesday what I said was one thing but touching you I don't think he'll be able to get past that... But I also feel like he owes me an apology to for taking you from me right under my nose... especially since I had been pretty vocal about my feelings for you that night of the prom when we were at Santana's house I told him and everyone else in the kitchen that night that what I felt for you was genuine, but that didn't stop him from taking you from me." He told her not taking his eyes away from her._

_She felt a pang of guilt through her heart over what he'd just told her... she had no idea about Noah telling most of their friends including Finn pretty much how he felt about Rachel and it infuriated her slightly too that Finn had listened to Noah while he expressed how he felt about Rachel and then that same night he'd let her kiss him and then he told her he wanted her back... Of course it was Ironic how Finn had done that to Noah just a few months after, Noah had done the same to him only difference was when Rachel had kissed Noah; it hadn't confused her the way it did when she kissed Finn. And that thought just made the tiny brunette feel worse about herself she should have never hurt Finn to begin with no matter how angry and hurt she was over the Santana thing then both Finn and Noah would be back to being best friends months ago. That thought just made her feel even more determined to help make things right between them._

_Rachel nodded slightly and smiled a small smile, "...You're right Finn does owe you an apology too. But please just start with what happened Wednesday and go from there?" She asked him timidly hoping he'd agree to that for now at least. _

_Noah could see how hopeful she was it was all over her face and he decided that he'd do this more for the team than anyone and he hadn't been the greatest friend to Finn he'd betrayed him twice so I guess he could get past this and move on if he was honest he really did miss his wing-man. "I think I can do that since I've done a lot of crap to Hudson while we were friends I guess it's time I gave him the benefit of the doubt after all...you was never really mine..." he told her honestly smiling slightly at Rachel. _

"_Well I better go I've still got a lot of packing to do before tomorrow. Thank you again Noah I'm really glad we've talked, I'll see you tomorrow then National's here we come" she said smiling a bright 100 watt Rachel Berry smile, he smiled back at her "Yeah Berry see you tomorrow" he said as she turned sliding her back pack onto her shoulder before leaving the library._


End file.
